


Пути, которые мы выбираем

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), автор курил, все уползли, служеный роман с элементами детектива
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Орден – что-то вроде галактической спецслужбы широкого профиля, занимается всем: от уголовного розыска до контрразведки.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2017, бета (большое ей спасибо) - Tadanori. =)

**Корусант, квартал «Холлианские вершины»**  
  
Этот район нельзя было назвать трущобами или гетто. Дома жилого сектора были либо новыми, либо тщательно отремонтированными, граффити на стенах не относились к меткам гангов — так, наскальная живопись, да и редких прохожих, несмотря на позднее время, хватало. Однако и до респектабельности Шиммер-сити или хотя бы «Трилистника» (развитая инфраструктура, парки, турболифты через каждые пять метров и бесплатный монорельс до «Галереи») тоже было неблизко. Но если вы готовы терпеть некоторый, говоря языком публицистов, «дух приключений» и ограничены в средствах…  
  
С ограждения вокруг мусорных контейнеров спрыгнул полосатый грейсор, почесал задней лапой живот. Огляделся, заметил человека, не спеша идущего от станции турболифта, и потрюхал следом. Прохожий чуть повернул голову, но ни останавливаться, ни прогонять не стал. Свернул под арку, поросшую какими-то ползучими колючками. Грейсор не отставал, трусил шагах в четырёх, а когда прохожий остановился поправить ремни на сапогах, оглянулся.  
  
Вышли на площадку перед баром «Лёд-9». Грейсор прошествовал мимо шумной компании спидраннеров, презрительно задрав хвост, — вот, мол, по делам иду, а вы, лоботрясы, только и знаете, что дурака валять, — вслед за прохожим свернул в проулок, выводящий к нежилым хозмодулям. Зацокал когтями по синтепластовым плиткам. Это место было ему знакомо, в сырые дни тут можно погреться около установок климат-контроля или подкрепиться яйцами мышеястребов. Прохожий, правда, ни греться, ни разорять гнёзда не стал — вместо этого ступил на узкую пристань, куда, бывало, причаливали техники, и остановился. Пришли.  
  
Грейсор сел рядом, снова почесался, взялся было выкусывать хвост, а потом услышал шум. Повёл мохнатым ухом: к техпричалу подходил флаер. Остановился, наконец, откинул узкую дверь кабины, выпустив наружу ещё одного человека. Грейсор принюхался, щёлкнул горлом: кожа, металл, люди. Много людей.  
  
— Давно стоишь?  
  
— Да только подошёл. Вовремя ты, — прохожий откинул капюшон широкой туники, подобрал рукава, готовясь сесть во флаер.  
  
— Этот с тобой? — пилот кивнул на грейсора. Тот принюхался, потоптался на месте, цокнув когтями: кажется, сейчас будут гнать.  
  
Прохожий обернулся, пожал плечами.  
  
— Да вот, приблудился.  
  
— Приблудилась. Это самка, — поправил пилот. — На морду погляди. Порода «болотный скакунец», на Набу с такими охотятся.  
  
— А почему болотный? — поинтересовался прохожий, оглядев грейсора: тот зевнул, почесал ухо. Гнать, похоже, раздумали. Может, ещё и дадут чего.  
  
— Потому что у них кости лёгкие, могут по трясине прыгать и не проваливаться, — пояснил пилот.  
  
— Породистый, значит… — протянул прохожий. Грейсор снова зевнул, вывалив язык и показав клыки: породистый, а как же, не видишь, что ли. — Ладно, породистый. Лезь.  
  
Пилот хмыкнул.  
  
— Добрый ты.  
  
— А то, — донеслось ворчливое из кабины. — Вечно ко мне в доверие всякие-разные проходимцы втираются… вроде тебя. А я, как назло, больно мягкосердечный.  
  
Грейсор потоптался, опасливо скакнул внутрь, прошёл сквозь полутёмный салон и сел между кресел. Следом запрыгнул пилот и плюхнулся на своё место, мимоходом погладив по лохматой макушке. Закрылась дверь, заурчали мерно мурлыкавшие двигатели. В окнах проплывали огни секторов, проносились юркие светлые штрихи и точки флаеров, люди негромко о чём-то разговаривали. Грейсор послушал-послушал да и уснул, уткнувшись носом в хвост.


	2. Chapter 2

**Корусант, жилое здание Сената**  
  
В Центр прибыли только к вечеру. Правда, Корде с охраной прилетела ещё вчера, намеренно засветилась перед репортёрами светской хроники, дала короткое интервью «Сенатскому вестнику». Падме видела репортаж во время посадки: серебристый сенаторский «стилус», тёмная форма охраны, Корде в тяжёлом парике и платье в стиле «набуанской реставрации». Театр, но поди откажись от него — заклюют всей системой.  
  
На деке уже лежало подготовленное секретарём расписание: встреча с канцлером, встреча с представителями «Фармалайн» (вопрос частной секторальной политики), поправки к статуту об экстрадиции граждан Республики на спорных территориях (вопрос общегалактической политики) и…  
  
И что-то надо делать со станцией на Буре-10.  
  
Дело было внутрисистемное, даже не секторальных масштабов. Так, досадное недоразумение, если верить руководству «Тагге-Ко». Они на днях ещё раз заверили, что разобрались в ситуации как следует (и наказали кого попало, как подозревала сама Падме), а также явно дали понять, что заинтересованы и в дальнейшей аренде спутника, и в сотрудничестве.  
  
Глава корусантского отделения, скользкий, как гранитный слизняк, стелил мягко, но, к счастью, удалось пока отделаться общими фразами без конкретных обещаний. «Тагге» нужен был форпост в системе, поставки сырой плазмы и ресурсов, Набу — арендные выплаты и, чего греха таить, кое-какие технологии. Казалось бы, сотрудничай себе на здоровье до полного удовлетворения и партнёров, и себя… Но Падме слишком хорошо помнила дройдек, которые штурмовали дворец во время Блокады. Помнила ряды танков и рои беспилотников. И побоище на Великих лугах. Возможно, всё действительно было так, как убеждали оружейники, но с той же вероятностью руководство на Тепаси могло захотеть урвать свою пайку при разделе Набу, а когда не удалось — просто помахать руками. Мол, я — не я, и кааду не моя.  
  
Руководство «Тагге-Ко» повинилось, заплатило щедрые репарации, отказываться от которых в условиях послеблокадного положения было глупо, продлило аренду. Десять лет полигон на Буре-10 сидел тише воды, и вот — началось… Вдобавок к этому ещё и шахтёры на Рори в очередной раз требуют сменить начальство.  
  
Падме устало потёрла переносицу, сжала пальцами зажмуренные глаза: под веками брызнули искры, снова, как часто бывало во времена полного завала, захотелось сбежать. Сами разбирайтесь со своими проблемами, а меня нет…  
  
— Миледи, вы просили последний пакет по «Фармалайну». Они только что прислали правки.  
  
Падме открыла глаза: рядом с креслом стоял Дорин и протягивал датапад.  
  
— Да, конечно. Спасибо.  
  
— Может, кафа?  
  
— Да, пожалуй.  
  
Дорина Ираи ей в команду не то чтобы навязали, но… Лори очень просила: мол, умный мальчик, из хорошей семьи, с задатками. Пусть пообтешется в столице — глядишь, и выйдет толк. Отказывать было неловко: с Лори они были знакомы ещё по программе подготовки кадров, да и потом честно отстояли плечом к плечу два королевских срока Падме. В итоге пришлось записать Ираи стажёром с нехитрыми обязанностями вроде «подай-принеси-составь синопсис». Мальчишкой он оказался, вроде, неплохим, с командой поладил, опять же, вряд ли бессменный советник королевы (ныне — уже Джамилии) по общим вопросам Лориде Веруна станет продвигать кого попало.  
  
Падме запустила датапад, вывела предыдущий вариант договора и правки. «В случае непредвиденных обстоятельств Заказчик оставляет за собой право… компенсационные выплаты в размере… неустойка, не превышающая… защищено законом о корпоративной тайне… поставка на льготных условиях».  
  
— Дайте капиталу стопроцентную прибыль, и он станет попирать все законы, а при трёхстах процентах нет такого преступления, на которое он не рискнул бы пойти, хотя бы под страхом смерти, — Дорин подошёл неслышно, поставил на стол две чашки с кафом и сел напротив.  
  
Падме усмехнулась.  
  
— Вы считаете?  
  
— Коммерция — это попытка вежливо обдурить партнёра, — Дорин пожал плечами и бесхитростно улыбнулся. — Им от нас нужно сырьё, нам от них — технологии. Но при этом ни мы, ни они не откажемся от чего-нибудь задаром. Компромиссы.  
  
Падме тихо рассмеялась и покачала головой. Максимализм, цитаты из учения о социальном равенстве, желание одним махом разрубить сложный узел межсистемных отношений. В свой первый срок, ещё Принцессой Тида, она была такой же — яростной, непримиримой, желающей изменить весь мир. Потом, особенно после Блокады, оказалось, что не всё так просто, что не всегда нужен таран, иной раз приходится работать и отмычками. «Вы должны научиться мыслить широкими категориями, дорогая моя, — говорил Палпатин. — Вам придётся принимать решения не просто за группу разумных — за всю систему. Другой вопрос, что и жить потом как-то надо с последствиями выбора…» Именно, что жить. Да, пусть «Фармалайн» предлагает системе закупать препараты из набуанского сырья с неплохими скидками, но будь у них технология… Падме нахмурилась: вряд ли фармгигант расколется, скорей уж будет тянуть время и измором добьётся контракта. Потому что Набу нужны деньги и связи. Нужно сотрудничество. Замыкаться внутри сектора — не вариант, особенно сейчас. Впрочем, возможно удастся хоть что-то выторговать.  
  


***

  
  
— Что-то будет. — За последние полчаса Силья повторила эту фразу раз пять в разных вариациях. После бурных чтений поправок по экстрадиции объявили долгий перерыв: дискутирующим надо было не только хорошо подумать, но и порядком успокоиться. Силья поймала Падме на выходе из ложи и потащила пить каф, а также, по её собственному выражению, «немного посекретничать».  
  
— Оппозиция хвостом крутит… вот мерзавцы. Сначала пытаются на голубом глазу пропихнуть эти свои «культурные особенности», потом полпроцента отчислений на модернизацию. Можно подумать, мы эти кредиты рисуем! — Силья отхлебнула кафа и яростно разгрызла сухую галету с муджей.  
  
Саму Падме тоже посещало некое подспудное ощущение, что затевается нечто… такое. Не то политическое, не то коммерческое, не то вообще некое внебрачное детище, щедро вскормленное общественной шумихой и накручиванием истерики.  
  
— Мон говорит, у них тоже не всё гладко. Кто-то упорно подкидывает людям идею об отделении. Мол, Республика пьёт кровь трудового народа, хватит кормить Центр… — Падме невесело усмехнулась. — И я их вполне понимаю: поглядеть, как мы битых полдня переливали из пустого в порожнее, — так поневоле задумаешься, на что идут налоги. Хотя и ты, и я, и оппозиция эта клятая — все понимают, что вместо поправок надо антипиратскую программу вводить и патрулирование Внешнего Кольца.  
  
— Угу, только пусть за это заплатит кто-то другой, — Силья, мрачно брякнув пустой чашкой о блюдце, подозвала личного дроида. — Само Внешнее Кольцо, к примеру. Им же нужнее…  
  
На это и отвечать было нечего: у некоторых секторов во Внешнем хватало средств, чтобы обеспечить патрулирование, но это всё равно была капля в море. Разовые рейды ситуации с пиратами не решали: идущие через окраины корабли всё равно регулярно подвергались нападениям, пассажиры, в лучшем случае, могли надеяться, что семья заплатит за них выкуп, а в худшем…  
  
И все понимали, что без общей системы оповещения, без пограничного флота толку не будет всё равно, но градус обсуждения закона об экстрадиции это не снижало ничуть. Кто-то напирал на излишнее драматизирование ситуации с рабством за пределами Республики, кто-то просто не хотел в это впрягаться, мол, моя система с краю, ничего не знаю, а кто-то просто собирался воспользоваться ситуацией и наварить на ней немного кредитов.  
  
— Как хочешь, а неладно что-то в нашем королевстве. Многие чувствуют, но молчат, как звери перед землетрясением. Будто мы что-то видим, но пока не можем сложить всё это вместе.  
  
— Оппозиция? — предположила Падме, и тут же поняла, что мимо. Возможно, не совсем оппозиция, возможно в деле какой-то блок, который пока никак себя не проявил. — Надо ждать. Большего мы сейчас всё равно не сделаем.  
  
— Это точно, — Силья досадливо вздохнула, взглянула в комм и тут же засобиралась. — Труба зовёт. Попробуем хотя бы что-нибудь выбить.  
  
Падме сочувственно улыбнулась и встала следом за подругой. Попробуем, куда деваться… Её сектора проблема с пиратами не касалась, Чоммель ввиду положения был почти со стопроцентной вероятностью защищён от нападений, но кто знает, как дела могли повернуться через пять, десять, двадцать лет… Когда-то на Набу думали, что монархия незыблема, королевский род не прервётся никогда, а людям и гунганам нечего делить. А потом наступили Времена скорби, которые до сих пор аукались напряжёнными отношениями не только в колониях, но и в столице.  
  
Всю вторую половину слушаний Падме не могла отделаться от ощущений, что участвует в бездарном фарсе: актёры были из рук вон плохи, заезженный сценарий разваливался на части, и уже давным-давно было понятно, чем всё кончится, но действо длилось, как закольцованный голоролик…  
  
— Мир вывихнул сустав… — с улыбкой прошептал Дорин, когда Падме на миг отвлеклась и бросила взгляд в его сторону. Стажёр всё обсуждение провёл в ложе, вместе с Дорме и служебным дроидом. Порой заглядывал в датапад, в общесенатскую сетку. Даже не уснул, надо же.  
  
— Все они хирурги или костоправы. Нет среди них ни одного терапевта, — Падме не удержалась и ответила цитатой на цитату. — К сожалению, именно из этого, по большей части, и состоит работа в Сенате.  
  
— Поиск компромиссов, я понимаю, — покивал головой Дорин, но показалось, что он хотел сказать что-то иное. Интересно, сколько ему, подумалось Падме. Чуть за двадцать? Претендент на корону, а там — как масть ляжет? В конце концов, честолюбие там наверняка не на пустом месте выросло: недаром в кресле Канцлера сидел именно уроженец Набу. Правда, представить улыбчивого и немного небрежного стажёра в роли серьёзного государственного деятеля у Падме пока не выходило. Какая галаполитика, помилуйте. Мальчишка, хоть и не ударился в столице во все тяжкие, оказался фанатом спидрана и часто возвращался заполночь, да и, похоже, завёл роман с младшей наперсницей… В конце концов, не всем же вершить судьбы систем.  
  
Я ему завидую, поняла Падме. Завидую, что он может в любой момент всё бросить и весело улететь в закат. А я не могу, слишком сознательная. Ответственная. Как же, народ оказал доверие, и ты всегда хотела изменить мир — изменить к лучшему. «Но не думала, что вместо перемен получишь бесконечную говорильню, которая будет чуть ли не в кошмарах сниться», — и ведь головой сенатор Падме Амидала Наберри понимала, что Республика большая, у каждого сектора свои проблемы и нужды, но порой неспособность сенаторов договориться доводила до бешенства. До бессильной ярости, когда хотелось приставить к голове оппонента ствол бластера и силой выбить эти криффовы голоса — у каждого.  
  
Палпатин понимал. Понимал, сочувствовал, но и на нём повышение тоже сказалось — иногда Падме думала, что ему не мешало бы как следует выспаться, а то и к врачам сходить. А то вместо канцлера Республика вполне могла получить совершенную человеческую развалину. «На моём надгробии напишут «Он пытался», — шутил иногда Палпатин. Наверное, на моём тоже, думалось порой Падме.  
  


***

  
  
Общественную работу Падме не любила, но терпела: надо встречаться с нужными людьми, заводить нужные связи, а то ломаный кредит тебе цена как политику. Правда, если верить приглашению, вся выручка, полученная на сегодняшнем благотворительном сборище, будет передана фонду по борьбе с церебральной лихорадкой. Это было Падме хотя бы близко: лет пять назад эта лихорадка, она же мозговая гниль, едва не подчистую выкосила набуанскую колонию на Рори. Шахтёры тогда воспользовались случаем и выбили дополнительную прибавку за риск, но кто бы их упрекнул…  
  
На вечер в Шиммер-сити отправились малой командой: Падме, два охранника, Сабе и Дорин. Стажёр в поездку сам напросился: мол, миледи, не отказывайте в возможности поглядеть, чем живёт политическая элита Корусанта. Сказано это было с такой мольбой во взгляде и бесхитростной улыбкой, что Падме только рукой махнула —, езжайте, места всем хватит. Дорин тогда сбивчиво поблагодарил и чуть ли не вприпрыжку убежал собираться. Интересно, и что он, такой жизнерадостный, забыл в политике… Разве что семья настояла — иначе Дорин Ираи давно ушёл бы в спидраннеры и, глядишь, через пару лет завоевал бы какой-нибудь Кубок Теты или Бунта-Ив.  
  
Настрой в последнее время был из рук вон: подспудное беспокойство дёргало нервы, будто неумелая кружевница — нитки. Что-то чуялось, что-то казалось, а спроси кто, в чём дело, так и предъявить нечего. Права была Силья: что-то будет. И дай Сила рано или поздно понять, что именно. Лучше, конечно, рано, чем поздно.  
  
— Где, вы говорили, будет мероприятие? — поинтересовалась Сабе, отвлекая от невесёлых мыслей. Вопрос был произнесён вроде бы спокойно, но Падме тут же ощутила, как по спине побежали мурашки: что-то явно было не так, и наперсница — она же сотрудник внутренней службы безопасности Набу — это явно почуяла.  
  
— Шиммер-сити, ярус пятнадцать-айн. — В окнах присланного флаера проплывали высотки средних секторов. Кажется, ничего необычного…  
  
— Нас везут не той дорогой. В Шиммер-сити сделали выделенную полосу, незачем лететь в обход, — оглянувшись, подал голос стажёр.  
  
— Именно. Миледи, прошу вас, — у Сабе были чёткие инструкции на случай возможного нападения и взятия Падме в заложники. Как во время Блокады, службой госбеза было предложено заменить сенатора на двойника. Самой Падме этот план совсем не нравился: несмотря на заверения, что девушки-двойники знают, на что идут, что сама схема была почти полностью разработана корпусом сенаторских наперсниц, а значит наверняка предусмотрены пути эвакуации и экстренного отхода в случае, если обман вскроется раньше задуманного, — всё равно не хотелось подставлять других. И бежать тоже не хотелось: видимо, зря она тогда отказалась от психологической помощи — тот спешный побег во время Блокады до сих пор аукался нежданными приступами вины. И можно сколько угодно объяснять себе, что ничем и никому не поможешь, если глупо и по-геройски вылезешь на амбразуры, подставишь грудь под лучевики, но всё же… Всё же.  
  
Падме на ощупь начала выпутываться из платья: хорошо, что это был не традиционный набуанский наряд со множеством рубашек и прорезных рукавов, а облегчённая версия для выхода «в люди». А вот причёска… Сабе хорошо, у неё парик.  
  
Из кабины слышалась тихая ругань охраны вперемешку со стажёрским «Дайте глянуть!». Ох, Сила великая… Ладно сама подставилась, так ещё и мальчишку за собой потащила.  
  
— Передатчик сдох, — сообщил стажёр, плюнувшись в кресло напротив. — И автопилот не переключается. Кто-то нас хакнул и куда-то ведёт, причём, крифф его пойми, куда.  
  
Падме кивнула, натянула поверх нижней туники тонкую броню, а затем — хламиду наперсницы, постаралась своими силами разобрать причёску и упрятать её под капюшон.  
  
Флаер чуть тряхнуло, он пошёл вниз, завис, балансируя — кажется, прилетели, сейчас будем садиться.  
  
— Время, миледи, — напомнила Сабе. Сейчас она уже выглядела точной копией самой Падме. Хорошо, что набуанского сенатора без церемониального макияжа и башен на голове никто толком не видел. — Ираи, вы — рядом со мной, миледи — вы здесь. Что делать, помните?  
  
Падме помнила: дождаться, пока вытащат, не лезть, если будет возможность — бежать, дать знать команде. В теории и на тренировках всё было гладко, а вот в жизни… Кажется, уже начали дрожать руки и противно тянуть где-то под рёбрами. Вдох, и медленно — выдох. Ещё. Так, спокойно.  
  
Сели.  
  
Было тихо, за окнами — техплощадка одного из средних секторов, вдалеке поблёскивают габаритные огни климат-контроля. Что-то не торопятся, неужели — просто сбой автопилота и бояться нечего?  
  
Загудело, на окна кабины и салона тут же наползли непрозрачные заслонки щитов, двери, судя по глухим щелчкам, заблокировались.  
  
— Всем оставаться на местах, работает антитеррор.  
  
Падме не сразу поняла, чей голос слышит: Дорин. Стажёр уже сбросил длиннополую набуанскую хламиду и спешно вооружался: собирал какой-то сложносочиненный бластер, отщёлкивая то от пояса, то от ножных щитков брони чёрные детали.  
  
— Сидите здесь, не открываете никому, ясно? — отрывисто приказал «Дорин». Голос у преобразившегося «стажёра» оказался неприятный, лязгающий какой-то. И что было неприятно вдвойне — этому голосу хотелось подчиняться, а задавать вопросы, с какого, собственно, криффа — нет.  
  
«Стажёр», уже в невесть откуда взявшемся лёгком шлеме, подобрался к двери, снял блокировку. Обернулся, ещё раз окинув пассажиров цепким тяжёлым взглядом: на местах сидеть, всем понятно? — а потом опустил щиток и выскользнул наружу. Дверь тут же с лязгом закрылась — будто щёлкнули челюсти капкана, загорелся жёлтый индикатор «заблокировано».  
  
Опять стало тихо. Молчали заглушённые двигатели, снаружи не доносилось ни звука. Падме напряжённо вслушивалась, но стук крови в висках заглушал всё. Ох, Сила, ну что Дорин — или как там его звали по-настоящему — может сделать в одиночку! Да, про антитеррористическую группу, одно из многочисленных спецподразеделений Ордена, рассказывали разное. Чаще всего — делая большие глаза и размахивая руками: «А потом он ка-а-ак!.. А потом они!.. И сразу четверых свалил!..» Сама Падме джедаев в деле видела всего один раз, и то мельком — во время Блокады. Да, они и правда были необычайно быстры, не иначе, не обошлось без Силы, но всё же в остальном казались обычными людьми из мяса и костей.  
  
В обшивку флаера глухо ударил выстрел, но броня почти полностью погасила его. Охрана, которая после ухода «стажёра» заняла оборонительную позицию у дверей, дёрнулась. Снова всё стихло.  
  
Когда снаружи несколько раз стукнули, Падме едва не подпрыгнула.  
  
— Мы входим! — прокричали из-за двери. — Не стреляйте!  
  
Входят они… Падме невольно ухмыльнулась и стиснула в ладони рукоять крохотного лучевика.  
  
Дверь флаера дрогнула, поехала вверх. Охрана вскинула лучевики.  
  
— Я же просил не стрелять, — в проём запрыгнул лже-стажёр, по-прежнему в шлеме, но уже без бластера. — Выходите, всё чисто.  
  
На площадке обнаружился ещё один флаер, судя по эмблеме — внутренние войска Корусанта. Чуть вдалеке, рядом с искрившим корпусом чего-то, похожего на общедомовой кондиционер, лежало… лежали…  
  
— Не надо туда смотреть, — интонации в голосе «стажёра» вроде бы остались те же, металлические, только чуть-чуть, самую малость, смягчились.  
  
Их подвели к армейскому флаеру, от искрящей тени кондиционера размашисто подошёл ещё один оперативник в такой же, как у лже-стажёра броне, но без шлема.  
  
— Наёмники, — бросил он, а потом прокричал через плечо команде, видимо, медиков, которые уже начали грузить на парящую платформу то, на что Падме просили не смотреть: — Потушите его уже! А то повзлетаем все к ранкорьей матери!  
  
Бородатое лицо второго оперативника с приметной родинкой на щеке было смутно знакомым, а потом она вспомнила.  
  
— Мастер Кеноби, — собственный голос показался сиплым, будто связки заржавели и никак не хотели работать. — Десять лет назад, Набу, штурм Тида.  
  
Бородатый широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Не думал, что узнаете, миледи. Жаль, что встретились при таких обстоятельствах.  
  
— Вы тогда ещё в младших мастерах ходили, да?  
  
— Да… — Бородатое лицо чуть погрустнело, но Кеноби тут же чуть качнул головой, будто стряхивая непрошеные мысли. — Мастер Квай был за старшего.  
  
— Значит, вы теперь здесь?  
  
— Так точно, миледи. Давайте внутрь, а то на приём опоздаем.  
  
Разговор успокаивал, давал иллюзию, будто ничего не было — просто сенатор Наберри встретилась со старым приятелем и решила скоротать вечер за беседой. А наёмники, террористы, таинственный лже-стажёр — так, ерунда, привиделось.  
  
Сам он, кстати, шлем снял только после взлёта. Пригладил пятернёй слипшиеся от испарины волосы, сел у окна. Падме нет-нет да и посматривала на него украдкой: вроде бы черты те же, но человек другой. Иначе щурится, иначе ухмыляется неизвестно чему, иначе двигается. Теперь, наверное, никто не принял бы его за весёлого раздолбая-спидраннера Дорина Ираи, сына богатых родителей и начинающего галаполитика.  
  
— Лори знала? — в лоб спросила Падме у лже-стажёра. — В смысле, советник королевы. Она знала, что вы — не вы?  
  
Тот покачал головой, ухмыльнулся — невесело и как-то не слишком приятно.  
  
— Операция разрабатывалась строго секретно, — ответил вместо него Кеноби. — Были сведения, что на вас нападут, попытаются либо убить, либо надолго вывести из строя. Поэтому не сообщили никому, даже вашей службе безопасности.  
  
— Я благодарна вам за спасение, — Падме нетерпеливо махнула рукой, — но, надеюсь, вы не собирались ловить этих ваших террористов на меня и моих людей? Как на приманку?  
  
— Была такая мысль, — подал голос лже-стажёр.  
  
— Анакин! — осадил его Кеноби. Вот, значит как… Анакин. Что же, приятно познакомиться. — Вашей жизни, а также жизни ваших людей ничто не угрожало, миледи. Всё было под контролем. Сейчас мы довезём вас на приём, вы сделаете вид, что ничего не произошло, а после отправитесь домой. Вашей дальнейшей охраной будем заниматься мы.  
  
Сабе, наверняка, просто в ярости. Мало того, что она как агент СБ не заметила подсадку, так ещё и они все умудрились покушение проворонить. Да уж, чувствительный вышел щелчок по самолюбию.  
  
— А он? — Падме указала в сторону Анакина.  
  
— Анакин останется с вами в том качестве, в котором его внедрили. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не найдём, кто за всем стоит.  
  
Лже-стажёр у окна повернулся, пожал плечами и обезоруживающе улыбнулся — той самой бесхитростной улыбкой, которая всех их одурачила: мол, что поделать, миледи, придётся сотрудничать. Падме тут же ощутила едкое, похожее на изжогу, раздражение: Дорин Ираи был ей симпатичен, пожалуй, даже нравился этими своими бесхитростными манерами весёлого раздолбая и гонщика. Он был виден насквозь — и потому безопасен, а от сидевшего напротив человека, о котором Падме ничего не знала, кроме имени, ещё неизвестно было, чего ждать.  
  
Они уже подлетали к искрившему огнями Шиммер-сити, когда на комм обоим оперативникам что-то пришло, и видимо, вести были неприятные. Анакин снова надел шлем, извлёк из-под сиденья свой бластер, а мастер Кеноби тут же стал серьёзен, даже будто постарел.  
  
— Планы меняются. Домой вам нельзя, миледи, переночуете на одной из служебных квартир, — он нахмурился. — В сенатском строении был теракт, есть жертвы.  
  
Жертвы. Падме показалось, что она падает в колодец — глубоко-глубоко, ни стен, ни дна, только бесконечное падение. Рядом дёрнулась Сабе, сжала руки в кулаки до белых костяшек, а когда ощутила на себе взгляд, одними губами прошептала: «Корде».  
  
— Кто-то погиб? — чужим неприятным голосом осведомилась Падме. Спрашивал кто-то другой, равнодушный, ему было плевать на террористов, на бездонные колодцы, на всё — этот «кто-то» просто притворялся человеком, а людям, он знал, свойственно разговаривать.  
  
Мастер Кеноби кивнул.  
  
— Есть раненые среди обслуживающего персонала, ваша наперсница в тяжёлом состоянии. На месте сейчас корусантские следователи и наши эксперты.  
  
Дальше время будто выпало — будто вырезали кусок ролика: вот сенатор Наберри летит в служебном флаере, а вот — уже сидит на кровати в одной из служебных квартир Ордена. И всё будто случилось с кем-то другим: кому-то другому на комм пришло сообщение о гибели Корде, кто-то другой отвечал тихим голосом на вопросы женщины-медика с мириаланскими татуировками на щеках. Кто-то, не Падме, без слов выпил предложенное успокоительное, прошёл в спальню, переоделся и сел на кровать. Собственное бытие ощущалось как онемевшая конечность — вроде бы есть, но висит бесчувственным грузом и только.  
  
А потом навалилось всё сразу.  
  
Падме уткнулась в колени, её затрясло, полились слёзы. Было жаль Корде, жаль Сабе, которая точно также могла погибнуть — жаль всех, кто пострадал, защищая её, Падме. Пусть такую службу они выбрали сами, но всё же произошедшее было так несправедливо, что хотелось выть на невидные отсюда набуанские луны, требовать ответа неизвестно у кого. За что? Почему? Чем виноваты?  
  
Ночью она проснулась. Полежала, гадая: утро или удалось подремать всего какой-то час? В квартире было тихо, из-под двери комнаты Сабе сочился неяркий свет, в кухонном блоке тихо гудели служебные дроиды. В гостиной, умостившись в повёрнутом к окну кресле, обнаружился лже-стажёр, который что-то ворочал в малой сфере на датападе.  
  
Падме не хотелось никого видеть, тем более разговаривать. Она тихо прошла в кухню за водой, потом так же, как ей показалось, неслышно пошла было к себе.  
  
Заметил. Виду не подал, но позу чуть изменил — теперь лже-стажёр — отчего-то называть его по имени не хотелось — мог, если что, вскочить и ринуться в бой.  
  
— Вы так и будете тут сидеть? — раздражение плеснуло едкой волной и вылилось в слова.  
  
— Работа такая, — он пожал плечами, отложил датапад. — А вы чего не спите?  
  
— Не люблю неопределённости, — неожиданно для себя вымолвила Падме.  
  
— Ну, если вас успокоит, началась обычная операция прикрытия, мы сто раз так делали. Спрячем вас, понаблюдаем, поработаем с вашими девочками, — лже-стажёр развёл руками. — Если вас утешит, в команде у вас шпионов нет, а то они точно знали бы, где вы, а где — двойник.  
  
Падме села во второе кресло, напротив. Оперативник-стажёр-Анакин вдруг зевнул, отвернулся от окна и развалился в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги.  
  
— А я в отпуск хотел, — пожаловался он. — Сто лет не был в отпуске… Думал, вас прикроем — и всё.  
  
Падме невесело хмыкнула.  
  
— Ну извините, что разочаровала.  
  
Оперативник махнул рукой, замолчал, будто задумавшись. Заснул, что ли? Падме встала, направилась было к себе.  
  
— Вообще, — раздалось за спиной, — док Ундули велела вас пока не волновать, но я думаю, вы крепче, чем кажетесь. Можете сообщить друзьям, что живы, но сильно ранены. Будем делать вид, что вас всё-таки задело при взрыве.  
  
Падме фыркнула: то ли комплимент сказали, то ли наоборот — поди пойми этих джедаев.  
  
— И идите спать, сенатор.  
  


***

  
  
— Вы же понимаете, что дальше так нельзя.  
  
— По-моему, схема вполне рабочая.  
  
— Я же не могу всю жизнь отсиживаться в кустах!  
  
Утреннее заседание пришлось слушать в интерактиве: в Сенат улетела загримированная Сабе, «случайно» напоролась на репортёров, дала интервью. Схему разыграли как по нотам.  
  
— Я бы хотела знать, кто сказал вам о покушениях.  
  
— К сожалению, это секретная информация, миледи.  
  
— А вы не думали, что этот ваш информатор сам может быть во всём замешан?  
  
— Эта версия сейчас отрабатывается. В любом случае, выпустить вас из-под надзора мы пока не можем.  
  
— Миледи, мастер Кеноби прав, — на сторону орденских рыцарей, несмотря на вчерашний фигуральный щелчок по носу, встала Сабе. — В Сенате слишком людно, отследить возможных убийц будет сложней. И могут быть жертвы среди непричастных.  
  
И Падме замолчала. Вот так. На тебе по больному месту, сенатор, и перестань компостировать людям мозг, они и так работают. Злость тут же переродилась в стыд: ведь и правда, так рвалась работать, что не подумала о тех, кого могут задеть при следующем возможном покушении. Ждать было невыносимо: Падме казалось, что ещё день такой жизни — и она взорвётся. Можно же что-то сделать — даже нужно, сенатор не может всю жизнь просидеть за спинами собственной СБ и джедаев.  
  
Например, если зайти с другой стороны…  
  
— Возможно, мне стоит на время вернуться домой. Работать я смогу и оттуда.  
  
— Дома и стены помогают? — вежливо улыбнулся мастер Кеноби.  
  
— Озёрный край, — вмешалась Сабе. — Там сенаторская резиденция. Место хорошо охраняется, любой чужак будет на виду.  
  
— Именно! Об отлёте никто знать не будет. Отправите со мной вашего сотрудника… Анакина. — Лже-стажёр, который в беседе не участвовал, лишь вопросительно поднял бровь, но промолчал. — Мы уже работали вместе, так что…  
  
— Что думаешь? — мастер Кеноби обернулся к напарнику. Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— А что, вполне. Раз информатора в команде нет, можно попробовать поймать его здесь, на Корусанте. Да и с охраной проблем меньше.  
  
Мастер Кеноби нахмурился, подёргал себя за бороду.  
  
— Ладно, под мою ответственность. Ваши болтать не будут? — он повернулся к Падме. Она в ответ покачала головой, краем глаза заметила, как коротко кивнула Сабе. Вот и договорились.  
  
А уже вечером Падме сидела в кабине крохотного кораблика — кореллианского разведкатера класса «блоха», а рядом, в кресле пилота, проводил предполётную диагностику Анакин.  
  
— Интересный вы человек, сенатор, — донеслось сквозь мерный гул прогревающихся двигателей. — Я думал, у нас с вами сугубо рабочие отношения.  
  
— Ну, вы же хотели в отпуск, — Падме с напускным равнодушием пожала плечами. — Чистый воздух, озёра, заповедники. Кстати, как мне вас звать?  
  
— Можно по имени, а то запутаетесь, — бесхитростно улыбнулся он.  
  
— А фамилия?  
  
— Это секретная информация, — ещё одна улыбка до ушей. — Пристегнитесь, взлетаем.  
  
**Набу, Озёрный край**  
  
Мастер Кеноби оказался прав: дома действительно было намного лучше, несмотря на ежедневные сессии интерактива. Чуть неудобно, но привыкнуть можно. Чуть сложнее было привыкнуть к присутствию Анакина: тот, вопреки ожиданиям, не надоедал, но стоило чуть превысить некую дистанцию, отойти от резиденции подальше — как оперативник тут же непонятно каким образом оказывался рядом. Падме даже как-то решила проверить: прокатилась на гуарларе почти до границ, но Анакин вскоре нарисовался и тут.  
  
— Вы мне маячок подвесили? — чуть досадливо поинтересовалась Падме. Анакин ухмыльнулся, слез со спидера и подошёл ближе, почесал гуарлару между рогов.  
  
— Нет, не угадали. Особая джедайская техника.  
  
— Секретная, надо думать? — подняла бровь Падме.  
  
— Да нет, отчего. Я просто настраиваюсь на вас — вот и всё, — Анакин пожал плечами. — Кстати, а второй зверь у вас найдётся?  
  
— Ездите верхом? — Падме погладила гуарлару по шее. — Залезайте, двоих она выдержит.  
  
Анакин без слов отправил спидер обратно и как-то неуловимо быстро запрыгнул в седло. Поёрзал, устраиваясь за спиной.  
  
— Можно?  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Падме передала ему поводья.  
  
— Как её зовут? — Анакин похлопал гуарлару по спине, та тихо фыркнула, переступила когтистыми копытами.  
  
— Рори. Как луну.  
  
— Рори, значит… Красивая, красивая девочка. Ну, давай, поехали, — Анакин несильно сдавил гуарларе бока ногами, та снова громко фыркнула носом и неспешно потрусила через луг, к лесу.  
  
Разговорились как-то незаметно. Несмотря на не слишком приятное знакомство, Падме обнаружила, что беседовать с оперативником ей нравится. Впрочем, молчать тоже. С ним вообще было как-то до странного легко.  
  
— Традиционно гуарлары — королевские животные, — рассказывала Падме, пока Рори шагала по лесной тропе. — До Времён скорби разводили их только при дворе, ездить разрешалось лишь членам королевской семьи и гвардейцам.  
  
— Времена скорби — это гражданская война? — уточнил из-за спины Анакин.  
  
— Именно. Палпатины и Тапало сцепились как гуаламы по весне, — Падме усмехнулась. — Если верить автору «Джиала и Ромии», всё было ужас как романтично: запретная любовь, тайная свадьба, а потом влюблённые умерли в один день. Патриархи после даже на дуэли подрались.  
  
— А на самом деле?..  
  
— Не поделили месторождения плазмы, — Падме пожала плечами. — Вдобавок, ещё и гунганов со священных земель решили согнать — вот и получилось, что получилось. В общем, монархов у нас давно выбирают, а гуарлар теперь разводят не только в дворцовых питомниках, — закончила она.  
  
Анакин хмыкнул, чуть натянул поводья, придерживая Рори на спуске к ручью. Гуарлара мотнула головой: мол, обижаешь, командир — и зашлёпала по воде.  
  
— Там, где я вырос… — Анакин на секунду замолчал, будто задумавшись. — В общем, там есть племена пастухов-кочевников. Они перегоняют по пустыне бант, иногда нападают на посёлки и одиноких путников. Так вот, каждый кочевник, когда ему исполняется семь, находит себе молодую банту — почти детёныша, и с тех пор они становятся неразлучны. Если кочевник погибает, умирает и банта.  
  
— Такое… правда бывает? — тихо спросила Падме. Отчего-то казалось, что Анакин говорит правду, а не просто травит байки, чтобы поддержать беседу.  
  
— Бывает. Есть целые кладбища бант — где-то в самом сердце пустыни, никто не знает, где. Это запретные места.  
  


***

  
  
Днём они почти не виделись: Падме с головой окуналась в интерактив, а выспрашивать у Анакина, чем тот занимается в свободное от надзора время, не хотелось. В конце концов, она же обещала устроить ему отпуск.  
  
Но если совсем-совсем честно, Падме хотелось бы его разговорить. Не то чтобы она Анакину не доверяла, просто помнила, как хорошо тот сыграл роль стажёра-спидраннера, и нет-нет да и думалось, что и сейчас он тоже притворяется, а на самом деле таинственный оперативник с планеты кочевников-скотоводов совсем другой. Может быть, «в поле» он как раз настоящий?  
  
Как бы то ни было, Падме очень хотелось прочесть его, хоть чуть-чуть заглянуть под маску. Порой она ловила себя на том, что невольно пытается спровоцировать его, заставить выдать себя. Впрочем, Анакин эти крючки обходил — улыбался, неизменно подшучивал и из своего панциря, если тот действительно существовал, не показывался.  
  
— Сумерничаете, сенатор?  
  
После интерактива, уже вечером, Падме часто приходила на веранду усадьбы и смотрела на озёра. Перекрикивались лазурные пеко-пеко, на мелководье плескались и крякали дикие кааду, а где-то глубоко в трясине порой ревел фалумпа.  
  
— Решили составить компанию?  
  
Анакин вместо ответа присел в стоявшее рядом кресло, вытянул ноги.  
  
— Тихо тут. Людей нет — хорошо, — задумчиво произнёс он.  
  
Падме подобрала ноги, поглядела на него с интересом: выходит, наш таинственный оперативник не любит компании?  
  
— Я думала, вы общительный, — на пробу предположила она. Анакин пожал плечами, закинул руки за голову.  
  
— Работа такая. Умею, но не очень люблю, — ответил он. — Устаю от разговоров.  
  
— Оперативникам нужно красноречие?  
  
Анакин вдруг подобрался, повернулся к Падме.  
  
— Знаете, сенатор, у меня был один приятель…  
  
— Был? — Падме чуть улыбнулась, подняла бровь.  
  
Он ухмыльнулся, покачал головой: мол, признаю, подловили.  
  
— Ну, он и сейчас есть, но вы же понимаете, я подписку давал.  
  
— Конечно-конечно. Все совпадения случайны, все события вымышлены, — Падме нарочито серьёзно покивала. — Может, у вашего приятеля было какое-то прозвище? Оперативный псевдоним?  
  
— Его я вам тоже не скажу.  
  
— Нет, ну должны же его как-то звать. Агент ноль-ноль-семь?  
  
Анакин фыркнул.  
  
— Аллюр-два-креста? Вы учтите, я люблю загадки, — пригрозила Падме.  
  
— Ладно, ладно… — он рассмеялся, задумался. — Его зовут Бен. Так вот он — переговорщик. Работает, в основном, в Центре и окрестностях. Ведёт дела по захвату. Если сначала террористы требуют миллиард кредитов, флаер и лично канцлера, то после душеспасительной беседы с Беном готовы покаяться и добровольно заковаться в наручники. Правда, из-за профдеформации с Беном никто не пьёт.  
  
— Почему? — со смехом спросила Падме.  
  
— Так уболтает же. «По маленькой, по чуть-чуть и домой», а потом смотришь — а ноги-то не ходят, да и пол так и норовит в лицо броситься, — пояснил Анакин.  
  
— Ладно, убедили, — Падме миролюбиво подняла руки. — А вот вы, скажем, тоже переговорами занимаетесь? Или просто сенаторов пасёте?  
  
Анакин покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, про себя я вам рассказывать не могу, — отмахнулся он. — В общем, Бен работал в команде с другим парнем. Тот парень — он силовик, служил в пограничных войсках во Внешнем.  
  
— И звали его?.. — Падме обхватила руками колени, устраиваясь поудобней. Анакин снова замолчал, чуть нахмурился, казалось, взвешивал все «за» и «против», а потом махнул рукой.  
  
— Скайгай. Говорят, он на пилота учился, а потом вроде как перевёлся в опера, — Анакин пожал плечами. — В общем, было у них общее дело. Во Внешнем, почти на ничейных территориях, там из-за дрейфа вечно граница плавает на несколько световых лет, есть одна система. Мауи. Одна обитаемая планета с таким же названием и пара лунных колоний. Плюс пяток орбитальных станций — так, дурака повалять. Местные — народ мауи, это самоназвание, не удивляйтесь. Так вот, местные — вечные путешественники. Сначала освоили острова на планете, потом спутники, потом и в дальний космос вышли. Вы про них, скорей всего, не слышали, — Анакин улыбнулся, заметив, что Падме нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить известные окраинные системы. — Но если всё-таки услышите, то узнаете, что их часто путают с мандалорцами. Доспехи у них похожие. Мауи живут тем, что нанимаются в охрану, военные корпорации и служат на границе. И, значит, в один из приграничных рейдов отправились как-то и Бен со Скайгаем…


	3. Интерлюдия 1

**Сектор Рангинуи, грузовое судно «Алема»**  
  
Вексеру с Бойлом доверили зачистку тринадцатой палубы. Дело, казалось, не стоило выеденного яйца. Да и в рейды они ходили не впервые, в «Призраках» служили уже лет семь если не больше, а опера, которых прислали из центра в помощь против пиратов, оказались парнями неплохими, под ногами не путались да и вообще. Свои, в общем, ребята. Рейд как рейд, а только нет-нет да дёргало что-то. Бойл уже не в первый раз бурчал про свои дурные предчувствия и корабли-призраки, да и у Вексера иной раз по хребту пробегали мурашки. Нечисто что-то было на корабле.  
  
— Как хочешь, а не зря они баржу бросили и смылись, — проворчал в шлемофоне Бойл. — Либо тут гора трупов, либо что похуже.  
  
— Лишь бы мин не было, — махнул рукой Вексер, переключился на основной канал и доложил: — Техотсеки — чисто! Идём по каютам.  
  
— Принято. Давайте, — одобрил коммандер.  
  
— Куда их всех занесло… — продолжал бурчать Бойл, пока осматривали пустые каюты с разбросанными в спешке вещами. — Не, оно понятно, что когда на хвосте висит целая эскадрилья и грозится расстрелять к сарлачьей матери, ещё и не так драпать будешь.  
  
— Ничего, наши догонят, — ухмыльнулся Вексер. — От Стаи почти никто не уходил.  
  
Пиратскую баржу пограничники засекли у сектора хаттов, успели пальнуть по гипердвигателю и загнали на территорию Внешнего кольца, но прямо перед штурмом с корабля так и брызнули шлюпки. Команда не стала ждать, бросила груз и смылась. Так что теперь «Призраки» вместе со столичными операми обшаривали баржу в поисках груза и оставшихся пиратов.  
  
— Эй, — Бойл застыл как вкопанный. — У меня движение.  
  
Вексер подошёл, глянул на датчик: судя по схеме, кто-то полз по вентиляции.  
  
— Глюк?  
  
Бойл стукнул по датчику ребром ладони, но яркая точка со схемы никуда не делась.  
  
— Похоже, нет. Ладно, тут через пару шагов будет окно, там мы его и возьмём.  
  
Они тихо прокрались по коридору, встали под выходом из вентиляции. Бойл жестом показал «ждём», потом сжал ладонь в кулак. Вексер рванул на себя решётку, из трубы выпало что-то мелкое, зелёное и верещащее. Оно лягнуло Бойла в щиток шлема, чуть не смылось, а потом наконец Вексеру удалось скрутить его.  
  
— Ребёнок, — удивлённо произнёс Бойл, подошёл поближе. Ребёнок — мелкая зелёная девочка-тви’лека, снова попыталась лягнуть на этот раз Вексера и затараторила что-то.  
  
— Тихо, мы свои, — тот ухватил девочку под мышку и стянул шлем. — Вот, видишь?  
  
Девочка недоверчиво поглядела то на одного, то на другого. Шмыгнула чумазым носом.  
  
— Она голодная, наверное, — Вексер усадил найдёныша поудобней. — У тебя рационы есть? Доставай, не жмись.  
  
И тут ожил комм.  
  
— Что там у вас? Докладывайте, — донеслось из шлемофона.  
  
— У нас тут выжившие, сэр. Ребёнок, — отрапортовал Бойл, вытаскивая из кармашка под бронёй пакет с концентратом.  
  
— Дойдёте до конца палубы — и марш на мостик. Груз уже нашли, — велел коммандер.  
  
— Приехали, — Вексер распаковал батончик концентрата и протянул девочке. — Ешь, тебе надо.  
  
— Думаешь, кроме неё никого не осталось? — спросил Бойл, наблюдая, как девочка обнюхала батончик, опасливо надкусила, а потом запихала его в рот. — Голодная, ишь ты… Тебя звать как?  
  
Девочка прожевала, уставилась на обоих огромными глазами.  
  
— Вот смотри, — Вексер указал на себя. — Я — Вексер, а этот усатый — Бойл. А ты…  
  
Девочка шмыгнула носом, потом несмело приложила ладошку к груди.  
  
— Нума, — она снова посмотрела на них, ткнула пальцем в Вексера и произнесла: — Нера, — указала пальцем на Бойла. — Нера.  
  
— Это что?  
  
— А кто его знает, я по-рилотски ни в зуб ногой.  
  
— Ладно, давай заканчивать. Ну, что, — Бойл надел шлем. — Поехали, мелкая?  
  


***

  
  
На мостике обнаружилось и начальство, и оба опера. Кеноби вполголоса беседовал с командиром «Призраков», а хмурый Скайуокер в компании не менее насупленного Эппо разглядывали голопроекцию корабля.  
  
— …дадим знать на Рилот, пусть присылают к точке посадки команду на опознание. И медбригаду. Они там все обдолбанные в ноль, — услышал Вексер. — Сядем на базе, развезём всех по углам, а там видно будет.  
  
На голопроекции в районе трюма тусклыми светляками пульсировала россыпь искр. Живые. Всё-таки есть выжившие.  
  
Подошёл Кеноби, посмотрел на Нуму — та завертела туда-сюда головой, вцепилась в шлем: похоже, испугалась.  
  
— Вот ты где, — он улыбнулся и произнёс что-то на рилотском. Нума заморгала, несмело начала отвечать. Вексер усадил её в одно из пилотских кресел, оглянулся: мол, не бойся, мелкая, я тут — и пошёл к голопроекции.  
  
— Рабский транспорт, — процедил Скайуокер. — Тви’леки, в основном — женщины и девушки. Все под «блеском», ничего не соображают.  
  
— Слышь, отец, — Эппо стянул шлем, провёл по коротким волосам пятернёй. — Сдаётся, они не к хаттам, а наоборот шли. С рынка.  
  
Скайуокер покачал головой, нахмурился.  
  
— Сам посуди, — продолжил Эппо, — на Рилоте сейчас всё вверх дном, массажные салоны за задницу взяли, вряд ли девчонки оттуда. Скорей всего, перепродажа.  
  
— Экипаж поймали?  
  
Эппо мотнул головой, помолчал, а потом тихо продолжил:  
  
— Я тут думаю: заберём их к нашим, пусть оклемаются, а там может и вспомнят чего. Может, выйдем на источник, а, отец?  
  
— Давай. Сажайте это корыто.  
  


***

  
  
Столовались оба опера вместе с остальными парнями, чем сразу же заработали расположение: вот, комсостав, а не брезгуют и солдатскую пайку навернуть. Наши люди, словом.  
  
Баржу сажали на остров Ханги. Выгрузку Вексер не застал: они с Бойлом сдали прикорнувшую Нуму медикам, доложились и пошли в казарму. Едва успели броню снять, как дали сигнал к ужину.  
  
За столом «Призраков» уже было шумно, по случаю удачного завершения рейда бойцам даже алкоголь разрешили. С краю, рядом со Скайуокером, сидел поддатый Лаки и толкал очередную речь на тему «Мауи — не мандалорцы». Слушатели развлекались по мере сил.  
  
— …Да мы для вас все на одно лицо, потому и «клоны», — вещал он. — А что доспехи похожие — так ещё неизвестно, кто у кого дизайн спёр.  
  
— У Мандалора летописи, — ухмыляясь подначивал Скайуокер.  
  
— У них неправильные летописи, — отмахивался Лаки. — Понимаешь, отец, когда мама Те-Фити создавала народ…  
  
— Говорят, мама слепила их из грязи, — вставил Кеноби и усмехнулся в бороду.  
  
— Из глины, — поправил Лаки.  
  
— Из смешанной со слюной пыли, — не уступал Кеноби.  
  
— Это ересь, — Лаки отмахнулся от опера. — Значит, когда мама слепила народ из глины, эти ваши мандалорцы ещё думали, слезать им с деревьев или нет, а мы…  
  
Что именно делали мифические глиняные прародители мауи, они так и не дослушали: в столовую прошагала затянутая в десантную броню фигура, остановилась у стола «Призраков» и стянула шлем. Под шлемом обнаружились пышные тёмные волосы, которые тут же рассыпались по плечам, и миловидное, хотя и несколько рассерженное, курносое личико.  
  
— Лаки из клана Татау, — гневно отчеканила девушка. — Я Моана из клана Мотунуи, и сейчас ты возьмёшь свою задницу в руки и пойдёшь домой. А если нет…  
  
Лаки встал, одёрнул полевую куртку и подошёл к девушке. Та, несмотря на то, что была ниже на голову, упёрла руки в бока.  
  
— А что, — поинтересовался он, — все мелкие такие боевитые?  
  
— Компенсируем свирепостью недостаток роста, — процедила девушка. — Марш домой!  
  
Лаки, не прекращая улыбаться, внезапно вытянулся во фрунт, взял под козырёк.  
  
— Есть, мэм, — и зашагал к выходу. Девушка, насупленная как вот-вот готовый взорваться вулкан, вышла следом.  
  
— Сержант Мотунуи, — усмехнулся Эппо. — Пилот из транспортной службы. Ух, она ему задаст, — он повернулся к Скайуокеру. — Кстати, отец, я вот давно хотел тебя спросить…  
  
Вексер унёс к мойке пустой поднос, направился было к выходу, но на полпути развернулся. Подошёл к Кеноби и спросил:  
  
— Сэр, можно узнать? — Тот приглащающе поднял бровь — мол, валяйте, рядовой, все свои. — Скажите, а «нера» — это что?  
  
Кеноби как-то невесело усмехнулся, отвёл взгляд, а потом вымолвил:  
  
— «Нера» — это по-рилотски «брат».


	4. Chapter 4

**Набу, Озёрный край**  
  
— Если лететь дальше на юг, будут сначала запретные земли, а потом — озеро Паонга, — рассказывала Падме. Сегодня, вопреки ожиданиям, выдался выходной: в Сенате обсуждались внтурикорусантские проблемы, и то и дело какая-нибудь ложа выступала с пространной речью «Как нам обустроить столицу». Тут уж точно без Среднего кольца разберутся.  
  
Падме сама предложила Анакину облететь окрестности. Опер оказался лёгок на подъём, впрочем, потребовал надеть броню: мало ли что.  
  
Они уже целый час летели вдоль одного из притоков Сомме и теперь решили сделать привал на кстати подвернувшемся островке. Парило, в лесу утробно квакали болотные индюшки.  
  
Спидер оставили у изогнутых аркой корней, обошли кругом узловатое дерево, вокруг которого и нарос островок. В распадке обнаружилась каменная статуя: большеглазая, в высокой затейливой шапке, со сложенными на груди руками. С веток свисали тонкие истрёпанные ленты, у вросших в траву ног изваяния стояли какие-то плошки, лежали высохшие цветы и россыпь позеленевших монет.  
  
— Это гунганский дух-хранитель, — Падме подошла ближе. — Надо оставить ему что-нибудь, а то из леса не выпустит.  
  
— Суеверны, сенатор? — поддразнил Анакин. Он подошёл к статуе, провёл рукой по каменной щеке, согнав мелкое крылатое насекомое. — Странно, что их боги так похожи на людей.  
  
Падме улыбнулась, достала из кармашка на поясе маленький брикет рациона и положила в траву.  
  
— У гунганов есть легенды, что когда-то, давным-давно, на Набу прилетели Древние. Они были высокие, смуглые и золотоглазые, они научили болотный народ письменности и архитектуре, оставили после себя исполинские статуи, а потом смешались с местными, дав начало расе гунганов, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Всё было так давно, что остались только сказки. И статуи.  
  
Анакин наклонил голову, присел перед изваянием на корточки.  
  
— Там, откуда я родом, тоже рассказывали о Древних, — сказал он. — Они пришли и научили местных «колдовству», но люди оказались тщеславны, использовали «колдовство» во вред. Тогда Древние построили в горах Запретный город и заперлись в нём. Говорят тому, что найдёт это место, откроются все знания.  
  
— И что, кто-нибудь находил? — поинтересовалась Падме.  
  
— Не знаю, — Анакин пожал плечами. — Я как-то купил на развале инфокристалл с записками этнографа, оттуда всё это и вычитал.  
  
Он вытащил из кармашка на груди небольшой зеленоватый квадратик, положил к подножью статуи.  
  
— Не будем обижать духов, — он улыбнулся и пояснил: — Джаккуанская марка. Её можно обменять примерно на… пару стаканов воды. Или одну пайку.  
  
— Кстати о духах: если вам вдруг приснится красивая женщина — не вздумайте ей отказывать. Обидите бога охоты, — Падме усмехнулась и пошла к спидеру.  
  
— Знаете, сенатор, если это будет красивая _гунганская_ женщина, даже и не знаю, как тогда быть, — вздохнули за спиной.  
  


***

  
  
— Если уж продолжать про города: те мои знакомые, ну, про которых я вам рассказывал, около года проработали на Рилоте.  
  
Сегодня они опять коротали вечер на веранде. Разговор от местных легенд как-то плавно перетёк к обсуждению городов: Тид, Императрица, кварталы Тариса и конечно Корусант.  
  
— Лессу — он красивый, как картинка: сады, отели, рай для туристов. А вот Кала'уун… — Анакин откинулся в кресле. — Бен рассказывал, они тогда почти полгода просидели под землёй: готовили операцию по трафику спайса. А Скайгай два месяца торчал в кабаке разводилой.  
  
— Разводилой? — поинтересовалась Падме.  
  
— Ну, — Анакин усмехнулся. — В клубах есть такие специально обученные ребята, разводят клиентов на выпивку. Скайгай — он смазливый, так что…  
  
— Но банду они взяли?  
  
— Взяли, — Анакин кивнул, задумался, а потом вдруг встряхнулся и продолжил: — Бен тогда огрёб по полной за своё красноречие, — он хихикнул. — Захаживал в клуб, ну, так, осмотреться, и на него запала тви’лека из гоу-гоу. Как-то затащила она его в укромный уголок и тут — сигнал к бою. И, значит, все прибыли люди как люди, а Бен по уши в сиреневой помаде и с чужими стрингами в кармане.  
  
— Бедная девушка, — улыбнулась Падме. — Вот так влюбишься в человека, а он окажется джедаем.  
  
— И не говорите, сенатор, — с притворным сожалением вздохнул Анакин.


	5. Интерлюдия 2

**Рилот, Кала'уун, свободная игорная зона**

На тактическом поле фигура неизвестного была подсвечена зелёным, рядом — колонка цифр и букв: айн-четыре-восемь-реш-двенадцать-ноль-семь… Свой, выходит. «Зелёный человечек» махнул рукой: шевелитесь, мол — и скрылся в дыму. Группа двинулась следом.

Пустая комната, на стене — позапрошлогодний календарь с фигуристой красоткой. Забрачкой, кажется. Решётка вентиляции выбита, по полу от неё тянется тепловой след и уходит в коридор. Вроде, вторая группа должна была идти через вентиляцию? Или третья? Да акул с ней.

Впереди старший поднял кулак. Замерли, поводя стволами из стороны в сторону, потом пошли дальше. Группа постепенно рассредоточивалась: осматривали комнаты на предмет «сюрпризов».

Рейд вроде бы шёл как положено: чётко, без эксцессов, Ару уже думала, что вот, ещё чуть-чуть, зачистим место — и на базу. Всё чисто, без жертв.

Сглазила.

Всё случилось в одной из комнат за клубом: из-за двери на бойцов неожиданно кинулся явно крепко вмазанный детина с бластером, заорал, начал палить во все стороны, ну, и закономерно получил пару разрядов в грудь. Один из выстрелов, теперь уже было не понять, чьих, продырявил стену, а под штукатуркой обнаружилось нечто странное.

— Кто стрелял? Велено же было… — Ару оставила начальство разбираться, кто виноват, не отводя глаз с дыры в стене, потянула за рукав Ривала и молча кивнула. Напарник понял сразу: вместе они взялись за края, выламывая куски штукатурки и сетчатого пластика.

— Что за… — начал было Ривал, потом резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы и выругался. Ару тяжело сглотнула, чувствуя, как горло начало драть от желчи. Поначалу обоим показалось, что это куль, обёрнутый плёнкой, но… нет, не куль — тело. Мужчина, судя по перепонкам на руках — наутолан. Запястья туго стянуты пластиковым проводом, из-под мутного «савана» на голове свисают серые, припорошенные пылью щупальца. И глаза — огромные, выпученные, будто у рыбы. У натутоланов таких не бывает, у живых-то точно.

На кой мозг отслеживал всю эту дребедень: перепонки, глаза, татуировка на предплечье — Ару так и не поняла, да и потом стало уже не до того: желчный ком в горле разбух и её вырвало. Ривал крепился, но потом его повело, и он согнулся рядом.

— Оперативнички… — буркнул кто-то за спиной.

Она тогда пошатываясь вывалилась в коридор, потом — дальше, дальше, на воздух, добралась до жерла кондея, выжгла решётку, открыв серый пропеллер и сняла шлем, подставив лицо прохладному безвкусному ветру. Дышать. На «раз» — вдох, пауза, досчитать до трёх — выдохнуть. Снова пауза. Повторить.

— Поплохело, лейтенант? — Рядом прислонился к стене давешний «крот»: броня, шлем, на боку — тупой обрубок «миротворца». Ару шумно вдохнула через нос и медленно выдохнула, заставляя низ лёгких поджаться как можно сильнее. Без толку: запах всё равно остался. Гнилая вонь вперемешку с синтетическим освежителем воздуха «под фуджиси».

Пальцы сами собой нашарили на поясе футляр, подцепили ногтем пробку и выудили капсулу ревитала. В рот, проглотить, потом воды. Ару зажмурилась, с трудом подавила тошноту и отпила ещё воды. Вот ведь зараза — отчего всякая полезная химия такая гадкая на вкус? И чем полезнее — тем гаже.

— Штормит? — «Крот» подошёл ближе, поднял щиток шлема, открывая глаза. — «Липучки»-то остались?

Ару кивнула: ревитал, судя по мерзкому железному привкусу во рту, уже добрался до желудка.

«Крот» вздохнул, покачал головой и выудил из своего пояса два знакомых светло-синих прямоугольника. Надорвал и подошёл к Ару.

— Голову подними, — велел он, а потом аккуратно приклеил «липучки»: под подбородком, по обе стороны гортани. — Вот так. Оно полегче будет. Тебя звать как, лейтенант?

— Сайто. Ару Сайто, — Ару прислонилась к стене, прикрыла глаза.  
  
— Первый штурм?  
  
Она покачала головой: нет, не первый. И не второй. Просто даже их группе, обстрелянной и натасканной, такое попадалось впервые. Чтобы в плёнку, а потом — заживо, в стене…  
  
— Бывает, — сочувственно произнёс «крот» и прислонился к стене напротив. По глазам Ару видела, что это человек, а по лёгкому, едва заметному эху в ретрансляторе, могла сказать, что он довольно молод. Большего, пожалуй, протокол эвакуации «кротам» не дозволял. Им вообще лицом светить было нежелательно.  
  
— Воздухом дышишь? — К «кроту» подошёл один из бойцов, судя по меткам на броне, «контра», стянул шлем и запустил руки в волосы на затылке. Из-под накладки на левом плече виднелись генеральские полоски. Интересно, и давно это у нас генералы сами «в поле» ходят? Хотя, это ж «контры», у них всякое бывает… Ару с тоской подумала, что сейчас эти двое начнут секретничать и скорей всего, погонят её подальше.  
  
— Думаю, — «крот» сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Мыслитель… — генерал бросил скрести в затылке и погладил рыжую бороду. — И чего надумал?  
  
«Крот» дёрнул плечом: мол, ничего серьёзного.  
  
— Колись давай. А то пошли выйдем… — Генерал взглянул на Ару, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Это антитеррор, — «крот» махнул рукой, — пусть послушает. В общем, опять мимо. Тот, кого надо бы прижучить, чтобы всё это кончилось, сидит где-нибудь на Тете… или на Муунлисте. Это так, шестёрки.  
  
Генерал покачал головой, соглашаясь, снова почесал затылок и негромко выругался.  
  
— Вроде бы, хотели спецгруппу собирать? Уже передумали? — поинтересовался «крот».  
  
— Народу нет. Кого брать? Падаванов зелёных из учебки? Шерстить по планетам? Спецов и так на части рвут, они даже высыпаться не успевают. И потом… — Генерал дёрнул себя за бороду, помолчал. — У Айлы на днях предохранитель сорвало. Брали массажный салон на Тарисе. Тви’лекский. Она как внутрь зашла… От «старшого» её еле оторвали, думали — убьёт. Вос её скрутил кое-как, но… сам понимаешь.  
  
«Крот» покивал: понимал, видать, как оно — когда предохранитель срывает. Ару тоже помнила, как оно. Ребята из группы, бывало, шли вразнос, особенно — когда операция сложная. Или — как сегодня. Выходит, и у «контров» тоже такое бывает.  
  
— Ты сам-то не думал падавана взять? А то возраст… — генерал ухмыльнулся. — Вон, Совет уже и кандидатов подобрал.  
  
— Какой мне падаван? Чему я его учить буду? Как склеить зелтронку в баре за пять минут? — «Крот» фыркнул. — Нет уж. Тебе охота — ты и учи, а мне и так неплохо.  
  
— Ну, дело твоё. А только ты б подумал… — Генералу на комм пришло сообщение и он тут же напялил шлем и умчался куда-то по коридору.  
  
Ару прислушалась к себе: полегчало маленько, ревитал привёл организм в норму, а «липучки» убрали лишние нервы. Хотя, отходняк потом будет наверняка некислый.  
  
— Банта пусть тебе думает, генерал, у неё голова большая, — буркнул «крот», запустил ладонь под шлем и поскрёб шею. Потом обернулся к Ару: — Так, лейтенант, иди-ка ты домой. Если кто будет спрашивать, скажешь, что Скайуокер отпустил. Давай чип.  
  
Ару сначала протянула «кроту» чип, а уже потом подумала, что зря, наверное. Что отмазка, пусть данная и одним из «контры» не сработает и назавтра полковник устроит разнос.  
  
— Всё, свободна, — «крот» протянул чип обратно, закинул «миротворца» на спину и собрался уходить.  
  
— Значит, не кончится… — Ару уставилась в чёрную пластоидную спину «крота». Тот не оборачиваясь хмыкнул. Воображение тут же дорисовало улыбку: невесёлую, больше похожую на гримасу.  
  
— Иди домой, лейтенант, — и безликий «крот» по имени Скайуокер ушёл. Впрочем, скорей всего, у него и имя-то ненастоящее… И ничего ещё не кончилось. Ничего.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Набу, Озёрный край**

— Серенно будут выносить на голосование закон о референдуме. Они хотят отделяться. Совсем, — голографическое изображение Сильи нахмурилось. — Кажется, началось.

Вот и дождались. Формально, система Серенно, как и весь сектор, были свободной территорией и до недавних времён считались герцогством. Но с тех пор, как сектор Д'Астан получил место в Сенате, как-то само собой стали подразумевать местные системы частью Республики.

— Аристократия, — недовольно произнесла Силья. — Сенатора, прошу прощения за прямоту, крепко держат за яйца местные дворяне и старина Рагез Д’Аста. Наверняка Торговая гильдия наобещала им золотые горы и реки, полные молоком и мёдом.

— А что Палпатин?

— Пока молчит. Но…

— Но в любом случае, это прецедент, — тихо закончила Падме. — Если Серенно уйдут, могут посыпаться колонии. Особенно, если Гильдия пообещает беспроцентный кредит и поддержку оружием.

— Гильдия, конечно, явно нигде не засветилась, но все в курсе, чьи уши торчат из идеи об отделении.

— Будет буря, — Падме нахмурилась. — А потом Гильдия выведет на орбиту колоний свои станции, слово за слово, в кого-нибудь пальнут, по чистой случайности, конечно — и пошло-поехало.

— Ну, вы-то отбились, — Силья улыбнулась. — Хотя, конечно, наглости торгашам было не занимать. Не поверишь, но кое-кто уже начал под шумок вооружаться. Ходят слухи, что на Тете расконсервировали орбитальные станции.

— Бред какой-то, — Падме не верилось. Уже не первую сотню лет Республика, пусть и населённая разношёрстными народами, держалась вместе, теперь же, если верить сводкам, разговорам и слухам, перед государством замаячил призрак гражданской войны.

— Бред, — согласилась Силья. — Но сама понимаешь, если начнётся массовая истерия, тут хорошего будет мало. А, похоже, дело как раз к тому и идёт.

***

— В Центре неспокойно, — Падме нахмурилась, закусила губу. — Возможно, мне стоит вернуться.

Анакин покачал головой.

— Нельзя. Наши совместно с вашими безопасниками поймали ещё одного убийцу, на этот раз — мандалорца, наёмника. К сожалению, этот сарлачий сын успел самоубиться раньше, чем заговорил.

— Вы не понимаете, ситуация серьёзная, я должна быть там, — Падме сжала руки в кулаки, пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. — Должна, — с нажимом произнесла она.

— Нельзя, — тихо, но очень твёрдо повторил Анакин. — У меня, сенатор, есть разрешение на определённые меры. Действенные, но вам не понравится.

— Угрожаете? — прищурилась Падме. Внутри начала бурлить злость — телохранитель разом превратился в тюремщика. Да кто ему дал право удерживать её, прикрываясь соображениями о безопасности!

— Предупреждаю, — просто ответил он. — Я тоже читаю сводки. Поверьте, с вами или без вас — будет то, что будет. Если колонии захотят уйти в свободное плавание, ни вы, ни вся республиканская рать их не удержит. Тем более что и армия у нас, мягко скажем…

— И вы, конечно, знаете, что нужно делать, — сдержать яд в голосе не получилось. Ну что этот мальчишка, пусть и опер, может понимать в галаполитике!

Анакин пожал плечами, отвернулся. Прошёлся по веранде, заложив руки за спину — длинный, немного угловатый. Здесь, на Набу, он в своей полевой броне смотрелся чуждо, но Падме незаметно для себя свыклась с этой чуждостью. Сознание, устав разбираться, просто вписало неуместный элемент общую картину, а теперь…

— Я не политик, — он хмыкнул, помолчал. — Но, между нами, проблемы Центра — это проблемы Центра, окраинам их не понять. Хотите единое государство — надо объединяться. Хотите подавить сепаратистов — заводите армию. Правда, — он невесело ухмыльнулся, — тут и до диктатуры недалеко. Потому что по закону Республика не может удерживать системы силой, сенатор.

— Значит, всё бросить, да? — Падме не понимала, на кого злится сильней: на него за эти, в общем-то, верные слова, или на себя — за бессилие и неспособность делать хоть что-то. — До основания разрушить старое, а на обломках построить дивный новый мир? Чтобы всем поровну?

Стало горько: а давно ли сама Падме мечтала сделать так, чтобы всем по справедливости, чтобы мир стал лучше? Давно. Десять лет как сенатор Наберри научилась мириться с меньшим злом, чтобы избежать зла куда более серьёзного. Взвешивать на внутренних весах чужое «хорошо» и «плохо» — разбирать, чьё «плохо» тяжелей всего, а кто ещё потерпит.

— Я хотел бы, чтоб поровну, — вымолвил Анакин. — Но не получится.

***

Ночью ожил личный канал связи. Его код знали немногие: родители, сестра Сола, Дорме, канцлер — да и пользоваться им прежде приходилось всего раз или два.

— Падме, дорогая моя, — голографический Палпатин выглядел плохо. Выражаясь языком сенатора Сильи Шессон, которая происходила из простой рабочей семьи, «краше только в гроб кладут». — Падме, мне нужна ваша помощь, — канцлер немного помолчал, собираясь с силами. — Зовите своего джедая, нужно поговорить.

Падме ворвалась в комнату без стука, замерла на пороге, привыкая к темноте, а потом позвала:

— Анакин.

С кровати вскочила тёмная высокая фигура, ухватила лежавший рядом с подушкой лучевик. Потом тускло загорелся светильник.  
  
Анакин, заспанный, встрёпанный, но вооружённый и затянутый в комботкань, молча уставился на неё.  
  
— Идёмте. Это срочно, — Падме взяла его за руку и потащила за собой.  
  
— У нас чрезвычайная ситуация, дорогая моя, — голос у Палпатина был слабый, оказалось, что он даже не сидит, а полулежит в медкапсуле. — Вы должны лететь на Ома-Дьюм.  
  
Канцлер замолчал, и Падме тут же воспользовалась паузой.  
  
— Что с вами?  
  
Палпатин махнул рукой, бледно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ерунда, небольшой сердечный приступ. Падме, на Ома-Дьюм произошла авария. Взрыв в одной из лабораторий. Пока никто ещё не в курсе. Вам нужно постараться свернуть расследование. Не пускайте туда местные силы. Ни под каким видом. Говорите, что в голову придёт: что там эпидемия, радиозаражение — что хотите, — он прикрыл глаза, отдышался. — Репортёров — гнать в шею. Можно даже отстреливать, если придётся, — Палпатин снова попытался улыбнуться. — Я послал туда своего человека, но нужны вы. У вас допуск сенатора, вас послушают. Я пришлю координаты для посадки.  
  
Канцлер помолчал, перевёл взгляд на Анакина.  
  
— Анакин, ваше задание сохраняется. Приоритет ноль — защита сенатора Наберрие. Любой ценой. Падме, — Палпатин нахмурился, прикрыл глаза, говорить ему было трудно. — Падме, что бы вы там ни увидели, к каким бы выводам ни пришли — я вам всё потом объясню. Прошу вас. Это важно для всей системы.  
  


***

  
  
Лететь пришлось в обычном космосе, уходить в гипер в такой близости от планеты было опасно. До Ома-Дьюм было примерно от восьми до двенадцати стандартных часов. Оставалось только надеяться, что за это время на месте аварии не случится ничего непоправимого.  
  
— Простите меня. Я вам нагрубила. — Зелёный шар Набу в окнах кабины становился меньше, а потом и вовсе уплыл куда-то вправо. Смотреть Анакину в глаза не хотелось: стыдно.  
  
— Ничего. Со всеми бывает, — он либо не обиделся, либо очень хорошо делал вид. После того, как бортовому компьютеру скормили координаты, делать стало вроде бы нечего. Можно бы, конечно, попробовать наверстать пару часов сна, но отчего-то они оба сидели и смотрели в искрящую звёздами черноту.  
  
— Он вас учил? — вдруг спросил Анакин.  
  
Падме, всё так же бездумно пялясь в окно, кивнула.  
  
— Он мне помогал во время первого срока. Да и потом тоже, когда его повысили, — она резко повернулась, посмотрела Анакину в глаза. — Это ведь он вам сказал, что меня хотят убить, да?  
  
Он усмехнулся.  
  
— Вы догадливая.  
  
— Моё дело на личном контроле канцлера?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — Анакин пожал плечами. — Сенат говорит — мы работаем. Расскажите, что там на Ома-Дьюм.  
  
— Болота. Много болот, — улыбнулась Падме. — И поселения. В основном, гунганские.  
  
Анакин сморщил нос.  
  
— И полно кааду. Трясины прямо ими кишмя кишат. Вам понравится.  
  
— Вашу болотную живность я предпочитаю любить на расстоянии, — он скорчил обиженное лицо. — Или в жареном виде.  
  
— Расскажите о работе, — вдруг попросила Падме. — Можно даже без имён.  
  
Анакин опустил взгляд, покусал губу, потом развернул к ней кресло и откинулся на спинку.  
  
— Как-то Скайгаю дали стажёра, — начал он. — Точней, стажёрку. Девчонку лет пятнадцати, только из Академии. Он прозвал её Снипс.  
  
Падме улыбнулась.  
  
— Угу, — Анакин кивнул, — я его тоже спрашивал, откуда прозвище, а он и сам не знает. То ли за норов, то ли за нарушение субординации, то ли потому, что тогрута. Хотя Бен говорил, там просто коса на камень нашла: что мастер, что падаван друг друга стоили…  
  



	7. Интерлюдия 3

**Разбойничья Луна, квартал Нексовы хатки**

— Надеюсь, ты ничего не забыла?

Девушка-стажёр угрюмо повертела в руках шлем, скорчила рожу.

— Броню не снимать.

— Именно. В поле — только в броне. Спишь, ешь, ходишь в нужник — доспехов не снимать, ясно?

— Суровый ты сегодня, — подал голос со своего места генерал Кеноби.

Скайуокер тут же отвлёкся от подопечной, зыркнул на напарника.

— Не лезь в воспитательный процесс. Вот заведёшь себе падавана — и делай с ним что хочешь, — и уже стажёру: — Значит, так. Слушать меня как глас Силы, ясно? Скажу ложиться и ползти — ползёшь, скажу бежать — бежишь. Оружием не размахивать, в герои не лезть.

— Есть, босс, — буркнула подопечная, натянула шлем с поднятым щитком и плюхнулась в кресло капсулы. — А если тебя вдруг убьют? Ну, или ранят, например?

Скайуокер криво усмехнулся, нагнулся и поправил передатчик на чёрном шлеме девушки.

— Если убьют, можешь сплясать на моей могиле, разрешаю.

— Я составлю компанию, — фыркнул из своего угла генерал Кеноби. — Так, народ, по местам. Взлетаем.

Брали контрабандный склад, который крышевало Чёрное Солнце. Если верить разведке и внедрённым людям, сегодня должны были привезти груз. В основном, оружие, кое-какой алкоголь, возможно — антиквариат. Обычное дело, не первая и далеко не последняя операция в секторе.

По плану, Флэш должен был вместе с девушкой-стажёром — Тано, её звали Асока Тано — караулить один из чёрных ходов. Работа не бей лежачего, но он не обижался. Надо кому-то и тылы прикрывать. Ну а что довеском шла стажёр Тано — так все мы когда-то были необстрелянными салагами, все учились у старших, и девчонка тоже научится.

На общем канале коротко переговаривалась группа: отмечались на позициях, докладывали, что видят. Флэш вместе со стажёром Тано тоже заняли своё место и приготовились ждать.

— Забавно этот район называется… — будто про себя произнёс Флэш. В шлемофоне хмыкнули, помолчали.

— Никто точно не знает, отчего, — судя по голосу, Тано ещё дулась на Скайуокера. — Тут раньше устраивали звериные бои, а потом, когда ринг разогнали, по домам начали селиться портнихи. Перешивали краденое тряпьё, руками, без дроидов.

Флэш кивнул: со своей позиции он видел только острые, скрытые пластоидом и дюрасталью, кончики монтралов.

— Вы на него не злитесь, — вдруг тихо произнёс он. — Отец со всеми такой. Строгий, конечно, но в меру.

В шлемофоне недоверчиво фыркнули.

— А почему «отец»?

— Ну… — Флэш усмехнулся. — Это его командир так прозвал. Мол, отец да отец, ну мы и привыкли. Он ведь о своих заботится, если что, всегда прикрывает.

— А вы с ним давно?

Флэш задумался. Год? Больше? А если считать, как шутили пограничники, год за два? Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут на общей частоте дали сигнал к началу. В шлемофоне шёпотом выругалась Тано: теперь было видно, что она, несмотря на приказ не лезть, направила ствол бластера на дверной проём, скрытый подполуобвалившимся козырьком дома.

Судя по переговорам, между конвоем и бойцами завязалась небольшая перестрелка, случайным выстрелом подпалили контейнер с каким-то контрабандным сеном, но после обезвреживания боевиков Солнца пожар потушили. Теперь отряд обшаривал складские комнаты.

В шлемофоне вздохнули.

— Я давно хотела к какому-нибудь мастеру попасть, — произнесла Тано. — Но свободных не было, все уже заняты. А потом — раз! — и повезло, — последнее слово просто-таки сочилось сарказмом.

— Зря вы так. Он просто очень ответственный, — ответил Флэш. — Звание обязывает.

— Если я и дальше буду сидеть как пень, рыцарем никогда не стану.

Флэшу хотелось её утешить: он и сам, когда был моложе, не мог дождаться, когда наконец выйдет «в поле», а после первого же боя понял, что в жизни всё не так, как в рассказах ветеранов. Сколько ни рисуй себе картину воображаемого сражения, на деле всё равно выйдет иначе.

— Спорим, что так и проторчим тут до конца операции?

Дверь чёрного хода вынесло — похоже, выстрелом из крупного калибра. Флэш вскинул винтовку, поймал в прицел клубившуюся пыль. Тихо. Движения нет.

— Они там, — прошептала в шлемофоне Тано. — Я чую.

— Держитесь за мной, — Флэш начал тихо подбираться к дыре, из которой до сих пор клубился дым вперемешку с пылью. Краем глаза заметил с противоположной стороны тонкую фигурку стажёра в броне. Из чёрного хода по-прежнему никто не вышел, не издал ни звука.

Дым рассекла яркая слепящая вспышка, задела бок, заставила взвыть и откатиться в сторону. Больно. Не как от бластерного выстрела, хуже. Флэш вслепую нашарил под бронёй одноразовый шприц с обезболивающим, ткнул его в шею, под шлем. Коротко зашипел, помотал головой, разгоняя марево в глазах.

— Уходи! — от крика зазвенело в ушах. Флэш всё никак не мог прийти в себя и это ему здорово не нравилось. А ещё больше ему не нравилось, что теперь Тано осталась один на один с тем, кто скрывался в дыму.

Стажёр навскидку выстрелила и тут же подбежала к Флэшу, попыталась приподнять. Он уцепился за неё, кое-как смог отползти в укрытие за кучей какой-то рухляди.

— Похоже на энергохлыст, — Тано скорчилась рядом. — Попробую выманить его.

— Надо вызывать наших. У нас приказ, — от укола в голове немного прояснилось, Флэш начал закипать: какой-то неведомый засранец ухитрился вынести его, обстрелянного спеца, с одного удара. Да такое кого угодно взбесит!  
  
— Давай. А я попробую… — что собиралась делать Тано он так и не узнал: дым наконец рассеялся и из проёма показалась невысокая коренастая фигура в тёмной броне. Боевик, на плече была заметна шипастая эмблема Чёрного Солнца. Он неторопливо огляделся, а потом пошёл прямо к ним.  
  
Тано вскинула бластер, выстрелила — в руках у боевика загорелась раскалённая жёлтая плеть, поймала и поглотила разряд. Энергохлыст, судя по гулу, был на максимуме. Флэш понял, что чуть раньше ему невероятно повезло, что плеть прошла по касательной — получи он прямой удар, давно откинул бы копыта.  
  
Он машинально переключился на общую частоту, отбил тревогу. Хлыст метнулся к земле, вышиб из раскрошенных плит искры. Тано перекатилась, снова выстрелила и снова неудачно. Ушла в сторону.  
  
Она его уводит, понял Флэш. Стажёр пыталась отвлечь нападающего от раненого, увести его, задержать до прихода подкрепления. Ещё один удар — близко, совсем близко, Тано спасла лишь быстрая реакция. Она отпрыгнула в сторону, а потом сорвала шлем, снова прицелилась. Флэш видел её поблёскивающие, как у зверя, глаза, оскаленные мелкие зубы. Выстрел. Ещё. И ещё. Хлыст завертелся, превратился в гудящую раскалённую мельницу. И подкрепление не успевало. И Флэш, лёжа беспомощной колодой, костерил себя последними словами, что не в силах помочь.  
  
Тано, кажется, расстреляла всю батарею, отбросила бластер в сторону. Опустила веки, будто смиряясь с поражением — боевик подошёл ближе, хлыст снова загудел, взлетел в воздух. И время будто застыло: Флэш изо всех сил потянулся к набедренной кобуре, обожженный бок рвануло, прострелило в позвоночник — а Тано, оттолкнувшись от земли, кувырком метнулась вверх. Тело достигло пика, разгруппировалось, в руках загорелись две белых молнии — длинная и покороче. Короткая в левой руке поймала жёлтую плеть, вспыхнула электрической дугой, а длинная в правой рухнула вниз.  
  
И упала тишина. На миг Флэш даже ощутил себя оглохшим. Первой вернулась боль в боку, потом — слух. Звук собственного дыхания, сквозь который начали пробиваться приказы из шлемофона. Хруст мелких осколков под ногами. А потом — топот, щелчки затворов, окрики.  
  
Тано уже стояла на ногах — не слишком твёрдо, но всё-таки. Вокруг толпились свои, а рядом с ней возвышался Скайуокер без шлема. Он взял Тано за плечи, оглядел с головы до ног, потом притянул её к себе, похлопал по спине. Та деревянно обняла его в ответ и вдруг ссутулилась.  
  
— Мечом владеешь хорошо, молодец, — мягко похвалил Скайуокер. — А вот что шлем сняла — не молодец.  
  
— В нём ни криффа не видно, — пробурчала Тано. Бросила взгляд на тело, резко отвернулась. — Я не хотела. Если бы он…  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — велел Скайуокер, взял её лицо за подбородок. — Ты защищалась. Защищала товарища. Если бы этому куску навоза повезло больше, он порешил бы сначала тебя, а потом Флэша.  
  
— Знаю, — Тано снова отвернулась. Скайуокер хлопнул её по плечу, потом снова притянул к себе.  
  
— Всё пройдёт.  
  
А потом Флэша наконец погрузили на носилки, вкатили ещё обезболивающего, и после он уже воспринимал происходящее словно сквозь запотевшее стекло. Позже, лёжа в лазарете, он не мог вспомнить, как его уносили с поля, где был генерал Кеноби и что сказал командир, зато странно отчётливо, будто выжженное на сетчатке, отпечаталось в памяти, как уходит в тёмный проём тонкая фигурка Тано с полосатыми монтралами, и рядом с ней, плечом к плечу — высокий, окованный пластоидной чешуёй силуэт Скайуокера.


	8. Chapter 8

**Спутник Набу Ома-Дьюм, северное полушарие**  
  
Посадочная площадка, как и сам исследовательский комплекс, были скрыты маскировочным голополем. Вокруг — джунгли, ни следа дорог или иных признаков цивилизации. Похоже, даже самый отмороженный гунганский пастух не гонял кааду в эти места.  
  
На площадке они оказались не первыми: в стороне, ближе к генераторам поля, стоял чёрный курьерский корабль класса «скимитар». Большего Падме, пожалуй, бы не сказала — не разбиралась, а вот Анакину судёнышко пришлось по душе. Он окинул корабль заинтересованным взглядом, присвистнул, потом указал на репульсоры:  
  
— А вон оттуда выдвигаются оружейные стволы. Калибр — примерно, как у истребителя.  
  
Падме, не зная что на это ответить, просто пожала плечами. Кажется, доверенный человек Палпатина их опередил. Впрочем, как выяснилось, ненамного.  
  
— Внутренние войска уже пронюхали, — из-за корабля вышел невысокий мужчина в чёрном, приблизился, откинул капюшон короткой туники и оказался забраком. Выражение его лица было довольно сложно прочесть из-за причудливых татуировок. Забрак коротко наклонил голову и представился: — Мол Опресс, служба канцлера.  
  
Падме обошла Анакина, который с момента высадки держался чуть впереди, вроде бы непринуждённо, но одновременно было в его повадке нечто опасное. Если на Набу он ещё прикидывался равнодушным, то теперь статус телохранителя был очевиден.  
  
— Сенатор Наберрие, — Падме указала на Анакина, — Мой сопровождающий Анакин, из Ордена.  
  
Мол блеснул жёлтыми глазами, едва заметно усмехнулся.  
  
— Вы уже были на месте?  
  
— Был. Я сам здесь около часа, только и успел что немного разведать обстановку, — Мол указал в сторону края площадки. — Там есть тропа до комплекса, минут десять пешком.  
  
В зарослях, которые окружали расчищенную площадку перед комплексом, все ненадолго остановились.  
  
— Уберите охрану, — тихо произнёс Мол. — Закройте расследование. Остальное — моя забота.  
  
Падме рассеянно кивнула: внутри возникло какое-то неприятное предчувствие, что-то дёргало, не давало покоя. Она не знала, что там, за камуфляжными воротами, но отчего-то не сомневалась, что это ей не понравится.  
  
Ладно, к делу. Падме расправила плечи и шагнула на площадку.  
  
Гунганы-охранники перед воротами вытянулись, схватились за пики.  
  
— Запретная территория, — сурово заявил один.  
  
— Наша ваша не знает. Давай, до свиданья, — второй охранник загородил дорогу.  
  
Немудрено, что без макияжа и париков её не узнали — в конце концов, публичный образ сенатора отчасти был ролью. Убери декорации, сними костюм, смой грим — и сможешь неузнанная ходить среди людей, и никто, кроме близких, не раскроет твоей тайны.  
  
— Сенатор Наберрие, — холодно произнесла Падме, вытаскивая идентификационный чип. — Мне нужно связаться с вашим начальством.  
  
Она и не подозревала, что умеет так гладко и беззастенчиво врать. Спокойно, не задумываясь, без тени сожаления. Разговор с главой внутренней службы безопасности Ома-Дьюм занял от силы пять минут: слова «вопрос секторальной безопасности» оказали совершено магический эффект, даже не пришлось ничего объяснять. Ещё пару минут спустя караул оседлал припрятанные неподалёку спидеры и был таков.  
  
Мол вскрыл запорную панель калитки в воротах, вбил код. Замаскированная дверь скользнула в сторону, и они вошли.  
  
Комплекс — хотя это было слишком громкое слово — оказался парой приземистых, собранных из пластолитовых блоков зданий без окон. Основной корпус и рядом — кажется, генератор поля. И никого. Ни единой живой души.  
  
Мол, бросив, что время поджимает, рванул к основному корпусу, вскрыл дверь и юркнул внутрь. Падме, однако, не торопилась. Предчувствие, возникшее по дороге к комплексу, усилилось. Что-то тут было не так. Если лаборатория так важна, то где охрана? Если случилась авария, то где люди, где последствия? Что это вообще за место такое, замаскированное, скрытое посреди болот?  
  
— А вы молодец, — вполголоса похвалил Анакин, когда подошли к двери в корпус. — Быстро сообразили.  
  
Падме молча покачала головой, нахмурилась: что-то тревожило. Что-то пока не ясное, смутное. Что-то было не так.  
  
Внутри здания также оказалось безлюдно, однако свет горел, генератор работал. Планировка корпуса не отличалась изысканностью: светло-серые стены, ряд дверей с цифровой маркировкой. Коридор окончился единственной открытой комнатой, разделённой на две части прозрачной транспаристиловой стеной. Напротив перегородки рядами стояло некое оборудование, Падме смогла опознать только голопередатчик.  
  
— Бесконтактная лаборатория, — Анакин указал на гроздь манипуляторов, которые висели в углу и по ту сторону транспаристиловой перегородки. Они здорово напоминали дохлых пауков. — Вот почему тут так тихо.

Падме нахмурилась сильней, попыталась поймать ускользающую мысль за хвост. Подошла к стойке с оборудованием. Анакин за спиной пробормотал что-то на незнакомом языке, в три шага обогнал, склонился над стойкой, повозился с чем-то и выщелкнул на свет обычную операторскую консоль. Падме скользнула взглядом по развёрнутой сфере: нет, дело не в этом, и подошла к транспаристиловой перегородке. Внутри было сумрачно, стенные панели, судя по нечитаемым ярлыкам, были дверцами шкафов или резервуаров. Чисто, ни следа какой бы то ни было аварии.  
  
Анакин у консоли довольно хмыкнул, щёлкнул пальцами, и Падме обернулась на звук. Загорелась большая рабочая сфера, побежали строчки диагностики, потом в её центре возник логотип: «пропеллер» из трёх объединённых шестиугольников, а внутри — сплетённые монограммой «форн» и «лет».  
  
И тогда в голове наконец щёлкнуло — понимание разошлось дрожью по жилам, растеклось, будто капля акварели по бумаге.  
  
— Опасные технологии, — хрипло произнесла Падме. Теперь это казалось очевидным, и как раньше не заметила: когда работа связана с чем-то опасным или секретным, а то и комбинацией того и другого, используются интерактивные модули. Операторы, они же — исследователи, могут находиться хоть в другом полушарии, главное — хорошая связь. В случае аварии или нападения модуль легко отключить, жертв нет, а если удастся вовремя перекинуть данные, то на месте не останется ничего, кроме пустого «железа».  
  
Анакин ткнул пальцем в центр логотипа, голосфера мигнула, вспыхнула фонтаном цифр и знаков, а потом погасла. Зашипела незаметная дверь в конце зала, выпустила Мола. Падме успела заметить быстрый взгляд, которым он сначала окинул их с Анакином, а потом метнул на консоль.  
  
— Я закончил, — ровным тоном сообщил Мол. — Теперь нужно уходить, запущена система самоликвидации.  
  
Падме невольно кивнула: очевидно, забрав то, зачем прилетал, Мол чётко выполнил данные Палпатином инструкции. Зачем оставлять лишние улики?  
  
— Как? — коротко осведомился Анакин, мягко подтолкнув Падме к выходу. Она позволила себя увести: разгадка всей этой истории оказалась слишком нелепой, никак не вязалась со всем, что она знала о канцлере. Верить не хотелось, но разум снова и снова бегал по кругу как цирковой эопи, подбрасывал одни и те же факты, отмахнуться от которых не выходило никак.  
  
— Пожар, — Мол позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться и нараспев произнёс: — Огнём природа обновляется вся.  
  
«Трансмутация жизни», — мелькнуло в голове. Странно было слышать здесь цитату из трактата времён Старой Республики — впрочем, не страннее всего остального. Падме не помнила, как дошла до корабля: мысли прекратили скакать и кривляться, наконец выстроились по ранжиру, похожие на боевых дроидов. Дурное предчувствие переродилось в горькую желчь. Он сказал, что всё объяснит, но откуда знать, что это будет правдой, а не очередным враньём?  
  
Она едва отметила, как Анакин скорее утвердительно, чем спрашивая, бросил: «Зачистка?» — и как согласно угукнул в ответ Мол. Не важно, это всё сейчас не важно.  
  
Подняться по трапу, сесть, пристегнуться. И закрыть глаза — на секунду, не более, чтобы остаться одной внутри себя, чтобы ещё раз безнадёжно усомниться — правда ли? — и получить в ответ безжалостное «да».  
  
— Какая зачистка? — собственный голос звучал противно, лживо и натянуто. Падме нарочно не отрывала взгляда от окна, смотрела на зелёный шар луны, на звёзды, на блики, бегущие по стеклу.  
  
— После пожара пришлют дроидов, соберут обломки, а место перекопают и засадят деревьями, — Анакин был спокоен, и от этого спокойствия внутри поднималось тихое жаркое бешенство. — Я бы сам так сделал.  
  
— Вы знали, — Падме не отрывала глаз от черноты за стеклом. — Вы всё знали, ещё тогда, на Набу.  
  
Анакин, судя по звуку, усмехнулся и щелчком отстегнул ремень.  
  
— Что Набу после блокады начала отращивать зубы? Я бы удивился, если бы этого не случилось.  
  
— Десять лет.  
  
— Долгий срок, — согласился Анакин. — Многое можно успеть.  
  
— Он всё это делал у меня за спиной, — Падме казалось, что ещё немного — и она сорвётся в истерику от обиды. Десять лет её считали недостаточно умной, чтобы посвятить в планы по обороне. Десять лет она жила в счастливой уверенности, что война окончена, что им больше не придётся ни от кого защищаться. Потрясающая наивность для сенатора.  
  
— Вы знали, — снова вымолвила она. — Вы всегда всё знаете и молчите. Всегда. Ни слова правды — одни уловки. Наверняка есть ещё что-то, о чём вы мне не скажете, — она повернулась к Анакину. — Так?  
  
Она помнила своё отражение в стекле: лицо спокойное, как всегда, чуть бледновато, но это можно списать на освещение. Все эмоции как обычно прятались глубоко под поверхностью, бродили там как сандо-монстры. Как же сейчас хотелось его ударить. Вмазать кулаком прямо в это спокойное непроницаемое лицо, расцарапать его до крови. Заставить признаться, всё рассказать. Вырвать из него правду вместе с мясом и кровью.  
  
Анакин молчал. И это молчание говорило больше, чем любые слова. Он действительно знал — сейчас Падме явно это видела — явно, как видела вторую его ипостась, того, кто скрывался под вежливыми манерами и пустым, ни к чему не обязывающим трёпом.  
  
— Буря-10 и Бепур, — уронил он и опустил веки. — «Умные» технологии и гравитационное оружие.  
  
Гнев ушёл, осталась лишь горечь. Падме прикрыла глаза, откинулась на спинку кресла, а потом снова уставилась на звёзды в окне.  
  
— Сначала я думала, что это нелегальная лаборатория. Документы по «Фармалайну» я подписала несколько дней назад, они не смогли бы выстроить корпус так быстро, да и заметно было, что лабораторию не вчера поставили, — Падме на миг закрыла глаза, потом продолжила. — Потом была мысль о промышленном шпионаже. Возможно, Палпатину удалось заполучить технологические протоколы, и он втайне от всех отдал приказ о разработке. Тогда понятно, откуда секретность. Но теперь мне кажется, что всё было легально: он проворачивал дела с «Фармалайном» у меня за спиной. Если бы всё шло гладко, я ничего не узнала бы.  
  
Падме хотелось, чтобы Анакин опроверг её. Чтобы нашёл слабое место в рассуждениях, ткнул носом, пусть даже высмеял — чтобы рухнула вся эта до ужаса логичная конструкция, чтобы всё оказалось неправдой.  
  
Он молчал, и от этого делалось ещё тяжелее. Значит, права. Значит, всё так.  
  
— Иногда приходится решать за других. Особенно, когда нужно решать быстро, — Анакин устало вздохнул. — Чем меньше народу знает, тем больше шансов на успех. Не будут болтать под руку.  
  
Падме раздражённо фыркнула: конечно, Палпатин был так озабочен судьбой родной системы, что в обход законного правительства решил начать кампанию по вооружению. Решил за других, потому что считал себя умней всех.  
  
— Неудивительно, что вы с ним нашли общий язык, — не выдержала Падме, вспомнив ту ночь на Корусанте, минуты в задраенном наглухо салоне флаера, трупы наёмников на пластолитовом покрытии. — Орден тоже любит действовать втихую.  
  
Сначала показалось, что он промолчит. Или усмехнётся как обычно. Или скажет что-то уклончивое — но когда Анакин наконец заговорил, Падме даже вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
  
— Знаете, сенатор, у меня был знакомый с аграрной планеты. Сын обычного фермера в крифф его знает каком колене. И всё бы ничего, вырос бы он в почтенного пахаря, растил бы хлеб свой в поте лица, но не тут-то было. У парня была идея. Нет, не так — Идея, с большой буквы «иск». Он хотел сделать для мира что-то важное. Может, не обошлось там и без честолюбивого желания оставить свой след, а то и влипнуть в историю — кто знает. Зато кого угодно спроси, все скажут, что защита галактики — дело безусловно важное. Оттого и сбежал наш фермер-недоучка в Академию, учиться на джедая. А когда понял, что вдобавок к трудолюбию Сила одарила его ещё и способностями — прочно уверился, что должен служить и защищать.  
  
Падме смотрела в стекло: внутри, будто звери перед дракой кружили друг напротив друга раздражение и любопытство. Очередная сказочка? Попытка рассказать правду, приправленную фирменными джедайскими уловками?  
  
— А в Академии ему сказали, что задача джедаев — это великое служение на благо галактики. Сохранение мира и покоя. Преумножение добра в отдельно взятом уголке пространства. А ещё, сказали, иногда приходится делать добро из зла — потому что больше его делать не из чего. И парень поверил всем сердцем, он всегда был способным учеником.  
  
— Это вы о себе? — не выдержала Падме, повернулась к Анакину. — Это ваша история? Так вы попали в Орден?

Он поглядел на неё, прищурился, будто прикидывая, что сказать. Сейчас он казался старше своих лет, старше даже самой Падме — усталые глаза словно видели её насквозь, словно различали то, чего она и сама пока не видела.  
  
— Нет, — Анакин наконец отвёл взгляд, мотнул головой. — Я же говорю, приятель у меня был. Знакомый.  
  
**Корусант, кабинет канцлера**  
  
У канцлера их ждали: секретарю стоило только считать чип Падме — и он тут же без слов пропустил их.  
  
Лечение пошло Палпатину на пользу: бледной тенью он уже не выглядел, впрочем, и на здоровяка тоже не тянул. Падме вглядывалась в него, пыталась определить, врёт ли, вывести его на чистую воду, и невольно отмечала, что канцлер поседел, постарел, стал осторожней двигаться — нёс себя аккуратно, будто хрупкую стеклянную вазу.  
  
— Я рад видеть вас, дорогая моя, — от знакомой тёплой улыбки на миг стало больно — так хотелось всё забыть и снова поверить на слово. — Присаживайтесь.  
  
В этой части Корусанта сейчас был вечер, садилось солнце, мягкое сияние сменялось зелёной подсветкой высоток, огнями рекламы, искрами фар пролетающего транспорта. Ставни на окнах медленно опустились, будто веки засыпающего.  
  
— Полагаю, у вас ко мне много вопросов, — Палпатин остро взглянул в глаза и сел, вопреки ожиданиям, не за свой стол, а рядом. Теперь их было трое, и Падме эти посиделки отчего-то напомнили совещание заговорщиков. Два политика и силовик — чем не террористическая ячейка?  
  
— Почему вы мне не сказали? — Падме снова затопила глухая, какая-то детская обида.  
  
— Поначалу думал, что справлюсь сам, — просто ответил Палпатин. — Потом просто не захотел вас впутывать. К сожалению, фокус не удался.  
  
— Я бы поняла, — Падме уставилась на сложенные на коленях руки, на ковёр — смотреть хотелось куда угодно, только не ему в лицо.  
  
— Знаю, — мягко произнёс Палпатин. — Но не хотел рисковать.  
  
— Всё началось десять лет назад? После блокады?  
  
— И да, и нет, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Блокада послужила хорошим поводом перенести все объекты в систему.  
  
— Значит, начинали куда раньше? — Анакин с тех пор, как за спиной закрылись двери кабинета, не сказал ни слова. Падме украдкой наблюдала за ним: отчего-то казалось, что он уже всё понял и сейчас лишь подтверждал собственные догадки.  
  
— Раньше, — Палпатин вздохнул. — Намного раньше. Пожалуй, я даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
  
— Начните с сепаратистов, — вкрадчиво предложил Анакин, и тут Падме резко вскинула голову, непонимающе вгляделась сначала в канцлера, потом — в своего телохранителя.  
  
— А, вы уже знаете, — тихо рассмеялся Палпатин. — И давно?  
  
— Это мои личные наблюдения, — уклончиво ответил Анакин. — Правда, я думал, вы станете действовать по схеме «разделяй и властвуй».  
  
— Вы поддерживали сепаратистов? — Падме чуть не вскочила с места. — Теперь понятно, отчего руководство «Тагге-Ко» оказалось таким покладистым.  
  
— Не в этом смысле, — канцлер примирительно поднял ладонь. — Да, я дал блоку за отделение надежду на поддержку — только для того, чтобы они приняли меня за своего. Банда экстремистов мне в государстве не нужна, тем более…  
  
— Тем более?.. — саркастично осведомилась Падме. — Значит, вы были, что называется, двойным агентом?  
  
Бред какой-то. Палпатин — и поддержка лояльных сепаратистам корпораций. Что-то тут не вязалось никак.  
  
— Нужен был повод. Угроза, которая побудила бы Республику вооружиться. Сепаратисты в этом качестве — понятный и прикормленный враг, — пояснил Палпатин и вдруг осел, разом как-то ссутулился, стал меньше ростом. — Я похож на маньяка?  
  
— Скорей на человека, желающего совершить государственный переворот, — бесхитростно признался Анакин. — Напугать Республику гражданской войной, а потом на волне всеобщей истерики стать сначала верховным главнокомандующим, а потом и вовсе диктатором.  
  
— Императором галактики, — желчно хмыкнул Палпатин. — Властелином тысячи систем. А потом пойти войной на Хейпс.  
  
Он не в себе, вдруг подумалось Падме. После приступа Палпатина посадили на лекарства и сейчас он либо под препаратами, либо наоборот, и у него бред. Самая обычная ахинея, которую несёт больной человек.  
  
— Лучше — на сектор хаттов. Там денег больше, — поправил Анакин. Падме окончательно перестала понимать происходящее. Канцлер не хотел дробить Республику — но поддерживал сепаратистов. Не хотел войны — но потому искал повод провести милитаризацию. Разве что…  
  
— У вас была другая причина, — Падме прищурилась, всмотрелась в выцветшие бледно-голубые глаза под тяжёлыми веками. Сейчас Палпатин не врал, она могла бы поклясться в этом чем угодно. Но если не переворот, то что же тогда?  
  
— Вы бы мне не поверили, — задумчиво произнёс он, сложил руки на коленях. — Я и сам сначала не верил, — Палпатин расслабился, устроился в кресле поудобней, будто скидывая накопившееся напряжение. Даже Падме это ощутила — по коже словно прошло и тут же сгинуло краткое призрачное покалывание. Анакин же чуть склонил набок голову, удивлённо поднял бровь, а потом ухмыльнулся неизвестно чему.  
  
— Это началось, когда мне было лет пятнадцать… или шестнадцать? Где-то около того. У меня начались видения. Сначала я списывал их на что угодно: усталость, воображение, ночные рейды в голоконференциях. Надо больше спать, меньше заниматься политикой и семейным бизнесом, меньше стрелять в нарисованных ракгулов, — Палпатин усмехнулся. — Потом видения стали чаще, детальнее. Больше похожими на явь.  
  
— Вы тогда узнали о своих способностях? — вставил Анакин, когда канцлер ненадолго замолчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
— Что?.. Нет, это я понял ещё в детстве, — отмахнулся тот. — Я самоучка, знаете ли. Положение плюс природное обаяние — ключ к чужим библиотекам и хранилищам, — Палпатин обвёл их хитрым взглядом. — Ещё и старый друг нашей семьи… впрочем, я увлёкся. Видения стали приходить чаще. Я пытался от них избавиться, хотел забыть, просто выбросить их из головы. А потом понял, что вижу. Видимо, чем ближе подходило событие, тем чётче был отклик — своеобразный эффект радара, если хотите.  
  
Он опять замолчал. Кажется, ему трудно было подобрать слова. А Падме сама не верила тому, что слышит. Канцлер оказался одарённым — чуть ли не ровней джедаям Ордена, да ещё и умудрился почти всю жизнь скрывать свои способности ото всех — вот уж поистине, день ответов на вопросы.  
  
— Я видел нашествие, — тихо, но как-то удивительно пронизывающе, будто в трансе, вымолвил Палпатин. — Армады живых кораблей — их не собирали на верфях, а выращивали. Я видел орды существ — огромных, сильных, безжалостных. Они уничтожали на своём пути любую технологию, прошли по галактике как чума. Они не ощущались в Силе — будто были покойниками. Они оставляли после себя лишь опустошённые планеты. Я знал, что это случится, но не знал, когда.  
  
— Вы… — Падме кашлянула, разминая пересохшее горло. — Вы видели будущее?  
  
Палпатин кивнул и замер, опустив голову.  
  
— Но вы не знали, когда ждать этих захватчиков и можно ли что-то изменить, — задумчиво продолжил Анакин.  
  
— Самое интересное, что будущее оказалось вариативным, — канцлер вдруг оживился, наклонился вперёд. — Я это понял. Я ощутил, что его можно переиграть. Подготовиться, понимаете? Предупреждён — значит, вооружён, если успеть создать защиту, можно отразить нашествие.  
  
— Для этого и был нужен враг, — Падме невесело усмехнулась: вот теперь она поняла всё. Если принять на веру, что Палпатин действительно оказался провидцем, если он действительно видел то, что случится, картина выстраивалась вполне логичная. Как иначе заставить Республику строить корабли и производить оружие, учить солдат и быть начеку? Вздумай Палпатин рассказать о своих видениях в Сенате — его увезли бы в клинику для скорбных разумом.  
  
— Прививка, — Анакин покачал головой — скорей одобрительно, чем осуждая. — Повод для милитаризации. Умно.  
  
— Орден знает? — Падме снова вгляделась Палпатину в лицо: в конце концов, джедаи не первое столетие изучали Силу, уж они-то знают, чего от неё ждать.  
  
— Не знает, — отмахнулся Палпатин. — Я прощупывал почву. Немного. У некоторых тоже были видения, похожие на мои, но их сочли вирусной флуктуацией Силы. Наведёнными иллюзиями.  
  
— Это кем же надо быть, чтобы такое навести? — фыркнул Анакин.  
  
— Не знаю. Лордом ситхов, например, — Палпатин пожал плечами и тут же, не удержавшись, беззвучно хихикнул.  
  
— Вот вам хиханьки, а я так хотел хоть одного найти, — с притворной обидой протянул Анакин. — Дохлый номер. Даже на Коррибане, кроме могил, ничего нет.

— Увы, сведения об этих древних исполинах дошли до нас лишь в в эпосах и легендах, — сочувственно вздохнул Палпатин. — Не поверите: сам полгалактики облетел, в такие дебри залазил, куда даже не всякий кореллианец виски повезёт, но ничего не нашёл. Если эти мифические лорды и существовали, то все благополучно вымерли, не оставив даже мемуаров.  
  
Анакин невинно уставился в потолок — слишком невинно, явно наигранно, потом как бы невзначай бросил:  
  
— В хранилищах Ордена есть кое-что, но Совет сидит на этом как старая ануба на сене. Вы бы повлияли на них, что ли…  
  
Палпатин скорчил кислую мину, встал, направившись к столу.  
  
— Общаться с вашим контуженным магистром? Благодарю покорно, у меня и без того дел полно, — он отпер невидимый ящик стола, покопался в нём, а потом вернулся, протянул Анакину небольшой футляр. — Здесь кристалл с эн-граммой. Я записал один из последних, так сказать, трансов, потом просмотрите подробнее. А на случай сомнений… — он замялся, снова сел в кресло. — Можете прочесть меня. Так будет нагляднее.  
  
Падме непонимающе посмотрела на обоих: опять джедайские штучки? Лично ей весь этот разговор казался слаженным бредом на два голоса.  
  
Анакин прищурился, кивнул.  
  
— Да, пожалуй. Без обид, но поверить на слово человеку, который полвека тихарился от Ордена…  
  
— Одобряю, — Палпатин расслабился, откинулся на подлокотники и словно задремал. Анакин сел напротив: сначала он недолго смотрел в одну точку, будто в ступоре, а потом тоже закрыл глаза. Падме переводила взгляд с одного лица на другое: у Палпатина чуть дрожали веки, ему словно что-то снилось, Анакин же наоборот застыл, будто примёрз к креслу.  
  
— Значит, так… — Падме вздрогнула: Анакин вдруг открыл глаза, с хрустом размял шею. Следом за ним «проснулся» и канцлер: поморгал, с трудом поднялся из кресла. — Неприятная штука.  
  
— Не то слово, — проворчал Палпатин. — Особенно в молодости. Грезишь себе о звезде голошоу, а тут на тебе…  
  
— В Орден я бы с таким тоже не пошёл, — рассеянно, будто думая вслух, произнёс Анакин. Потом вдруг встрепенулся: — А кто вас научил скрывать своё присутствие в Силе?  
  
— Я вам как-нибудь потом расскажу, — Палпатин хитро улыбнулся, сделался похож на старого вредного дядюшку из комедийной голодрамы: ну, того, который мурыжил многочисленных родственников за наследство… Как же его?..  
  
Падме мысленно дала себе пару пощёчин: соберись, ну что за ерунда, в самом-то деле? О другом сейчас надо подумать: как быть ситуацией, верить ли Палпатину, и если верить, то что делать дальше.  


 

***

  
  
После визита в Сенат Анакин настоял на том, что пока нужно остановиться на конспиративной квартире Ордена. Дело ещё не закончено, организатор покушений не пойман, дома опасно. Падме не стала спорить: сейчас хотелось просто сесть и спокойно во всём разобраться. Или расспросить Анакина: наверняка он уже что-то знает, а если не знает, то догадывается.  
  
— Палпатин сказал, что не хотел меня впутывать, но у него ничего не вышло, — они сидели в гостиной и пили каф. Анакин почти всё время молчал, пришлось делать первый ход самой. — Возможно, меня захотели убрать его «компаньоны».  
  
— Вполне вероятно, — он вытянулся в кресле, задумчиво прикрыл глаза. — Или вы кому-то крепко отдавили хвост в Сенате. Вас решили заменить человеком посговорчивей. Ничего такого не припоминаете?  
  
— Сколько угодно, — Падме усмехнулась. — У одних «Тагге-Ко» на меня не просто зуб, а целая вставная челюсть.  
  
— Да вы просто душитель свободной коммерции, ни себе, ни людям.  
  
— Вам хорошо говорить… — проворчала Падме, а потом в лоб спросила: — Вы не думаете, что канцлер немного… нездоров? Видения, галлюцинации, навязчивые идеи…  
  
Анакин криво ухмыльнулся и уставился ей в лицо.  
  
— Вы ему не поверили? Ну да, конечно, эти странные одарённые со своим странным «колдунством».  
  
— Согласитесь, в моём случае такое поведение вполне логично, — пожала плечами Падме. — Я вашим даром не обладаю, следовательно, не могу быть уверена, что…  
  
— Что Палпатин действительно увидел будущее? Понимаете ли, сенатор, галлюцинации всегда… как бы так объяснить, — Анакин задумался, запустил руку в выгоревшие волосы. — В общем, галлюцинации похожи скорей на каркас. Они условны, схематичны. Это картина, собранная на живую нитку. Основную работу там выполняет воображение — оно дорисовывает подробности.  
  
— Ну, вам, джедаям, виднее, конечно, — Падме развела руками. — Может, изнутри-то оно и выглядит иначе, но с позиций человека без способностей…  
  
— Хотите аналогию? — Анакин наклонился вперёд, прищурился. Падме как-то никогда не замечала, какие у него красивые, оказывается, глаза: синие, пронизывающие. Пожалуй, иная назвала бы их даже немного безумными — с безумием того рода, которое обычно нравится женщинам. Да и вообще парень хоть куда: симпатичный, таинственный, с чувством юмора. Иная бы ещё на Набу перешла бы с ним к близким контактам третьей степени. Он не любит людей, устаёт от них, вспомнила Падме. Обаятелен и умело своим обаянием пользуется. А ещё легко входит в роль — так, что и не заподозришь. Нет, пожалуй, не лучшая кандидатура для ни к чему не обязывающей интрижки.  
  
— Хочу, — она кивнула и отпила кафа.  
  
— Фаза быстрого сна. Вам когда-нибудь снилось, что вы читаете с датапада?  
  
— Да, бывает. Особенно если на работе завал.  
  
— Вспомните: если во сне посмотреть на экран датапада, текста там не будет. В лучшем случае, бессмысленный набор слов.  
  
Падме задумалась и невольно улыбнулась.  
  
— Да, вы правы. Забавно… У меня такое бывало несколько раз.  
  
— Так вот, будь у вас видение, на экране был бы текст. Осмысленный и понятный. Видения Силы всегда конкретны, — Анакин допил каф и снова с довольным видом развалился в кресле.  
  
— Жаль, посмотреть нельзя, приходится верить на слово, — Падме пожала плечами. Тут бы кто угодно захотел более веских доказательств. Хотя бы подтверждения от Ордена — посчитали бы они это флуктуацией или нет, но это было бы хоть что-то.  
  
— Между нами, посмотреть-то как раз можно, — как-то вкрадчиво и с намёком, не глядя ей в лицо, произнёс Анакин. — Эн-грамма у меня с собой, играть в испорченный комм не пришлось бы, да и на роль ретранслятора я вполне сгожусь.  
  
— И конечно, вы об этом говорите только сейчас. Это в Ордене кодекс такой — сообщать важную информацию задним числом?  
  
— Ну вот, вы обиделись, — он улыбнулся будто маленькому ребёнку. Падме фыркнула: много на себя берёт, наверняка просто хотел покрасоваться, в очередной раз напомнить о своих джедайских способностях.  
  
— Ещё чего.  
  
— Лицо держите хорошо, но мелкая моторика вас выдаёт, — похвалил Анакин. — На самом деле, это нормально, с такими вещами всегда тяжело справиться.  
  
Падме одним глотком допила каф, с громким стуком поставила на стол чашку.  
  
— Вы мне покажете? Иначе зачем было заводить разговор про ретранслятор?  
  
Анакин снова задумался, взъерошил себе волосы. Неужели и правда не знает, как поступить? А может, снова играет? Правда, сейчас Падме казалось, что если тот, второй Анакин, ей не померещился, то сейчас она имеет дело именно с ним. Ну, или по крайней мере, с некой суперпозицией обоих образов, в которой основная составляющая всё-таки настоящая, а не маска для выхода в люди.  
  
— Я попробую, — он поднялся, обошёл кресло Падме и встал за спиной. — Только учтите вам, как неподготовленному человеку это покажется странным. Чужие мыслеобразы обычно воспринимаются как свои, но мозг не проведёшь, так что будет ощущение некоего сумасшествия. Это нормально, — успокоил он. — Расслабьтесь, закройте глаза.  
  
Падме послушалась, откинулась на спинку кресла, улыбнулась.  
  
— Знаменитый джедайский транс?  
  
— Не совсем, — на макушку, рядом с заколотыми в узел волосами легла тяжёлая большая ладонь. По коже побежали мурашки, стало неловко. Ну вот ещё, отругала себя Падме. Взрослая женщина, а реагируешь как подросток, ну куда это годится?..  
  
— Расслабьтесь.  
  
_Она будто провалилась в яму спиной вперёд, под закрытыми веками вспыхнул свет, побежали чёрно-белые круги, раскалённые добела звёзды. А потом белый шум разом лопнул будто разорванный занавес и раскрылся картинкой._  
  
_Космос. Планетарная система — самая обычная: орбитальные станции, спутники, россыпь огней на ночной стороне обитаемых планет, основной и нескольких спутников. Ничем не примечательная мирная жизнь._  
  
_Корабли появились из ниоткуда. Не возникли мгновенно, как бывает при выходе из гипера, а будто соткались из самой материи космоса. Огромные неспешные армады, не техника, а нечто иное, чего в галактике ещё не было._  
  
_Они не торопились — знали, что цель никуда не денется._

_Картинка чем-то напоминала интерактивное голо, разве что настолько реального голо пока не существовало. Она была там. Не просто видела — казалось, подлети поближе, протяни руку и коснёшься поверхности одного из чужих кораблей._  
  
_Корабли начали засевать обитаемые планеты десантом — капсулы сыпались в атмосферу, загорались крохотными искрами и падали вниз. Это было даже красиво._  
  
_План сменился: из космоса — на поверхность планеты. Что-то горело, кто-то кричал, в удушливом чадном дыму метались неясные фигуры. Слышались выстрелы и хищный, какой-то чуждый стрёкот — будто тут и там скакали огромные суставчатые насекомые, кошмар и ожившая фобия._  
  
_Потом стало тихо, и дым начал приподниматься: кто-то шёл сквозь него, раздвигал густые клубы, как нос корабля — волны. На фоне тусклого багрового марева возник силуэт, начал стремительно приближаться, обрастая шипами, чешуйчатой бронёй, кривыми клыками._  
  
_Что было самым пугающим в проявившемся из дыма облике, сразу и не скажешь. Запавшие горящие глаза? Дыра вместо носа? Изуродованное немыслимыми приращениями и шрамами лицо, слишком похожее на человеческое? А может быть, разум, который явственно ощущался во взгляде — разум совершенно чуждый, живущий по иным законам. Законам, которые были несовместимы с законами остальных рас галактики. Было очевидно, что ни дипломатия, ни попытки отыскать компромисс тут не помогут — в дело вступит простейший двойственный принцип «или они, или мы»._  
  
_Существо раскрутило в руках невесть откуда взявшуюся плеть — та вдруг вытянулась, затвердела многосуставчатым шипастым посохом и медленно, будто воздух загустел, как смола, начала подниматься для удара._  
  
_Дёрнуло, потащило назад — уродливое лицо тут же провалилось в туман. Перед глазами проносились руины, неясные фигуры таких же уродливых созданий и огонь — в конце всё слилось в бесконечную пламенеющую мешанину образов, лиц и криков._  
  
_А потом поле зрения затопило серое марево, тихо затрещал белый шум. В нём чудились неясные голоса, один из них сделался громче, зашелестел в ушах, полился непонятным речитативом. Медленней и медленней, пока не распался на слова._  
  
— Просыпайтесь, сенатор.  
  
Падме похлопали по щекам, к пульсу под подбородком бесцеремонно прижались пальцы. Ощущение собственного тела возвращалось медленно и неторопливо, будто шествуя под национальный гимн Набу. Падме поняла, что уже не сидит, а лежит, что немного затекла спина, а ещё — что ясно помнит видение галактической экспансии во всех деталях. Да, Анакин был прав, это действительно мало похоже на сон.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — Падме открыла глаза, поглядела в склонённое лицо: любопытное, но больше обеспокоенное.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что вас двое?


	9. Интерлюдия 4

**Корусант, Храм джедаев, штаб-квартира Ордена**  
  
— Мастер Оби-Ван, пожалуйста, расскажите ещё раз, что произошло.  
  
Оби-Ван не впервые участвовал в заседаниях Совета по внутренним делам Ордена, но никогда прежде — в роли предмета обсуждения. И честно признаться, оная роль ему порядком не нравилась.  
  
Дело, как он сам считал, не стоило того, чтобы поднимать шум: обычный нервный срыв, с каждым может случиться. Никто не в претензиях.  
  
— Мы обсуждали детали операции на Зайгеррии, Анакин возразил, у него был свой план. Мы поспорили, он вспылил, но я не в обиде. Инцидент был исчерпан.  
  
— Он вас ударил, — поправил мастер Винду. — При попытке образумить использовал способности и устроил обширную псионическую атаку. Ранил двух рыцарей, которые хотели его остановить.  
  
Оби-Ван вздохнул: доктрина Ордена хоть и помещала спокойствие во главу угла, но на деле работавшие «в поле» джедаи были куда более эмоциональны, чем их гражданские собратья. Минусы службы, пресловутый «органический фактор». Все оперативники знали, что вразнос может пойти любой, сейчас или потом, исключений не бывает. Главное — не уйти слишком далеко и не наворотить дел.  
  
— Мастер Кеноби, расскажите подробнее о возражениях Анакина, — мастер Ти, штатный душевед и мозгоправ, как всегда искала первопричину срыва.  
  
— В операции должна была участвовать его стажёр, Асока Тано, — пояснил Оби-Ван. — Анакин считал, что она ещё не готова. Я пошёл ему навстречу.  
  
— Но он всё равно вас ударил? — мастер Ти сплела руки на коленях.  
  
— Я… Многоуважаемый Совет, Анакин явно был на взводе, истощён душевно, если хотите. В таком состоянии поступки часто нелогичны.  
  
— Эмоционален слишком рыцарь Скайуокер. Не первый это случай уже, — это были первые слова, которые с начала заседания произнёс глава Ордена, магистр Йода.  
  
Оби-Вану невольно вспомнились слухи, которые ходили по академии: говорили, что дислексия магистра связана со старой контузией времён чуть ли не войн с ситхами. Говорили, что он нарочно выработал в себе такую манеру речи, но когда припрёт, способен изъясняться вполне правильно. А ещё говорили, что речь связана с принципиально иным строением мозга и, как следствие, различиям в понятийных аппаратах большинства жителей галактики и таинственной расы, к которой принадлежал Йода. Насчёт первых двух гипотез магистр лишь хитро посмеивался, а проверить последнюю было, к сожалению, невозможно из-за отсутствия хоть каких-то сведений о расе, к которой он принадлежал.  
  
Магистр был против обучения Анакина: мол, тот хоть и подходит по возрасту для академии, но слишком самостоятельный, воспитывался не в Ордене — однако мастер Квай всё-таки настоял на своём. Он считал, что негоже разбрасываться хорошими кадрами, а уж тем более теми, у кого есть способности к работе с Силой.  
  
— Мастер Йода, Анакин способный джедай, хороший оперативник, у него огромный опыт работы. А от срывов не застрахован никто. Поднимите дела по операциям Ордена за последний год — случаев множество, — Оби-Ван в который раз поймал себя на раздражении: ну как объяснить тем, кто засел на Корусанте, что одних медитаций и добрых побуждений для сохранения мира в Республике мало? Что джедаев нужно больше, потому что оставшиеся не справляются и буквально горят на работе.  
  
— Вы ведь с ним давно знакомы, мастер Кеноби? — снова Мейс Винду. Старый вояка везде видел подвох. — Вы прежде замечали за ним подобное?  
  
— Анакину по долгу службы необходимо сохранять здравомыслие. Он бывает несдержан, но очень редко и это делу не вредит, порой даже наоборот, — Оби-Ван пожал плечами. — Лично я катастрофы в этом не вижу. Пройдёт терапию и станет как новый.  
  
— В данный момент, — тихо произнесла мастер Ти, — рыцарь Скайуокер находится в состоянии индуцированного глубокого сна. Это было сделано с целью затормозить процесс так называемого «ухода в себя».  
  
Оби-Ван замер. Технике отключения сознания или, как его поэтически называли в разных источниках, «ухода в себя» или «ухода вовне», обучали джедаев-оперативников на случай плена. В отдалённых регионах, как правило, допросы вели под пытками, нарваться на химию или того пуще — опытного телепата, большая редкость. Методика была непростая, но довольно действенная: она позволяла отключить сознание при полном сохранении разума. Существовал, правда, определённый риск — в очень редких случаях возврат «извне» был невозможен, но в боевых условиях особенно выбирать не приходилось.  
  
Оби-Ван понятия не имел, что могло такого случиться в мирной жизни, чтобы человек добровольно запустил в себе процесс отключения сознания. Разве что…  
  
— Как далеко он зашёл? — наконец вымолвил Оби-Ван.  
  
— Достаточно, — тихо ответила мастер Ти. — Я боюсь, стоит нам убрать седативы, процесс станет необратим.  
  
— Возможно… — разум начал лихорадочно искать решения. В конце концов, Анакин давно был в Ордене, да и к истерикам у него склонности никогда не было. — Возможно это рефлекторная реакция, он не понимает, что делает.  
  
— Склонен ли раньше к стихийным проявлениям Силы рыцарь Скайуокер был? — скрипуче поинтересовался Йода.  
  
Оби-Ван рассеянно покачал головой: по всему выходило, что Анакин считал Орден врагами и сейчас защищался от них единственным доступным способом — отключал себя от действительности.  
  
— В юности, когда он был моим стажёром, такое случалось. Несмотря на молодость, он умеет себя контролировать. Я не думаю, что Анакин добровольно стал бы уходить.  
  
— Сейчас транс настолько глубок, что самопроизвольный выход маловероятен. Боюсь, нам придётся выводить его самим, — Оби-Ван понимал, отчего мастер Ти так обеспокоена: насильственный вывод из транса был методикой, мягко говоря, неприятной и включал в себя совместную телепатическую сессию, взлом внутренних барьеров, за которые пациент прятал собственное сознание, с последующей стимуляцией болевых центров в мозге. Никому такого не пожелаешь, но когда другого средства не было, оставалось пользоваться тем, что есть.

— Я считаю, что Совету необходимо рассмотреть дальнейшее участие Анакина Скайуокера в оперативной деятельности Ордена, — мрачно произнёс мастер Винду. — Независимо от результатов лечения.  
  
— Снова должен я сказать о происхождении его, — заявил магистр Йода. — Не вполне Ордену подходит рыцарь Скайуокер.  
  
— Не уверен, что вопрос происхождения тут важен, — вклинился в диалог мастер Мунди. — Мы все с вами знаем, что порождения чистой Силы — это миф или, в лучшем случае, поэтическое преувеличение.  
  
Оби-Ван нахмурился: странный какой-то выходил разговор. Причём тут происхождение? Тем более что у Анакина оно было донельзя прозаическим. Всё его прошлое до Ордена умещалось в паре абзацев: сын рабыни, работал в сборочном цехе, взят под опёку и отдан в академию джедаев.  
  
— Могу я попросить многоуважаемый Совет о разъяснениях? — Оби-Ван поочередно обвёл магистров взглядом. — Насколько мне известно, в прошлом Анакина нет ничего явно криминального.  
  
Мейс Винду вывел на проектор личное дело: голо рыцаря Скайуокера, личный шифр айн-четыре-восемь-реш-двенадцать-ноль-семь, послужной список, Силовые характеристики.  
  
— Как стало известно несколько лет назад, Шми Скайуокер, которую он называл своей матерью, ни в каком родстве с ним не состояла, — начал мастер Винду. — Семья Скайуокеров подала запрос в систему поиска пропавших без вести, тело Шми перевезли с Татуина. Генетические пробы не совпадают с пробами её, якобы, сына. Скорей всего, он родился на борту рабского транспорта, родители, возможно, погибли, Шми усыновила его и записала своим ребёнком. Кто его настоящие родители — неизвестно.  
  
— То есть, вы считаете, что они были одарённые? Но что это меняет? — Оби-Ван пожал плечами, указал на голо. — Всем известно, что кроме Ордена существует множество сект, практикующих изучение Силы и воспитание одарённых. Неважно, кем Анакин был — важно, кем он стал.  
  
— Верит мастер Кеноби, что главенствует бытие над сознанием, — чуть снисходительно произнёс магистр Йода. — Отвечу же я, что не так просто всё.  
  
— В любом случае, я предлагаю взять Анакина на поруки. Можно под мою ответственность, — чуть жёсте, чем хотелось, перебил его Оби-Ван. — Он хороший оперативник, его нельзя сажать на административную работу.  
  
— Совет учтёт ваше предложение, мастер Кеноби.  
  


***

  
  
Кажется, так резко его ещё никогда не отбривали.  
  
На душе было пакостно. Отчего-то казалось, что сумей он скрутить Анакина своими силами, дело удалось бы замять. Ну, подумаешь, дюжина дней терапии, разговоры с психологами, отпуск — ерунда же, и после куда худшего в строй возвращались.  
  
Надо было сразу уступить — в конце концов, обошлись бы они и без «подсадки», думалось Оби-Вану. Вина грызла изнутри, будто ануба — кость, зудела, требовала сей же час искать путей решения, пока всё ещё не зашло слишком далеко.  
  
Оби-Ван снова и снова прокручивал разговор, с которого всё началось: обсуждение операции по ликвидации рабовладельческих кланов на Зайгеррии. По исходной версии плана, всё должно было произойти во время Планетарных игр, сам Оби-Ван рассчитывал появиться там под видом богатого торговца, а Асока — под видом его рабыни. Силовая часть операции после обезвреживания глав кланов должна была лечь на Анакина.  
  
Тот впервые за долгое время разозлился. «Внедрять Снипс нельзя, она неопытная, ей всего пятнадцать. Тем более, при такой легенде!» — бушевал Анакин. Оби-Ван тогда ответил, что в бою девочка показала себя неплохо, она сообразительная, да и потом — сам-то Анакин куда раньше начинал. «Я — это я, — отмёл тот, — Мне один крифф, кого играть. Если хочешь, давай меня в золотые трусы с цепочками обрядим, будешь любителем мальчиков. Ей ещё рано». Оби-Ван тогда постарался свести всё к шутке: мол, для мальчика ты староват уже, точно что-то заподозрят. Потом согласился: ладно, твоя взяла, переиграем план. И добавил, что Асока никогда не научится действовать самостоятельно и не выйдет в оперы, если он, Анакин, будет держать её под надзором.  
  
И Оби-Ван никак не мог понять, что же такого обидного услышал в этой фразе Анакин, что резко развернулся и двинул ему в глаз.


	10. Chapter 10

**Корусант, конспиративная квартира Ордена**  
  
— По имени меня стали звать только в академии, раньше почти всегда была кличка, — Анакин задумчиво погладил её по плечам. — Белобрысый, Малявка, Человеческий детёныш.  
  
Падме закусила губу, зажмурилась, откинулась назад, упираясь затылком ему в грудь: ей было нестерпимо жаль его. Жаль его детства, жаль того, к чему оно привело. Жаль, что только сейчас он наконец смог хоть кому-то рассказать о том, что его действительно тревожило.  
  
— Ещё был номер, но я его не знал. Он хранился в каталоге. Когда мамы не стало, меня продали оружейникам. На завод, — Анакин вздохнул: порыв тёплого ветра взъерошил волосы у Падме на виске, заставил открыть глаза. — Нужно было чистить системы вентиляции, делать тонкую работу. Дети стоили дешевле дроидов.  
  
Падме взяла его за руку, сжала меж пальцев широкую тёплую ладонь. Хотелось защитить его, исправить то, что с ним сделали — пусть сама Падме едва доставала ему до плеча, пусть у неё не было ни его реакции, ни его боевых навыков — всё равно.  
  
— Потом повезло: к нам на Татуин попали два джедая с заданием, я им помог и они забрали меня с собой. Я и так-то хотел сбежать, но с ними быстрей вышло.  
  
— Кто? — тихо спросила Падме, поглаживая его ладонь.  
  
— Квай-Гон и Бен. Бен Кеноби, — Анакин, судя по голосу, улыбнулся. — Они тогда в тандеме работали.  
  
Падме смутно помнила обоих: старший, выше ростом, носил длинные волосы, неразговорчивый. Младший, наоборот, был общителен, улыбчив, очень нравился девочкам из службы наперсниц. Интересно, на Татуин их занесло до Блокады или после? Как знать, сложись всё иначе, они с Анакином могли бы встретиться уже тогда.  
  
— Я отучился, в четырнадцать вышел «в поле». Работал сначала подсадкой, потом ушёл под прикрытие, — он наклонил голову, всмотрелся Падме в глаза: незнакомый, серьёзный, и в тоже время удивительно близкий. — Я был тем, что у нас называют «мордашкой». Такой, смазливый обаятельный мальчик без особых примет. Умею хорошо втираться в доверие, располагаю к себе, побуждаю к общению.  
  
— Я видела, — Падме потянулась, легонько коснулась его выгоревших волос. — Образ для работы.  
  
— Если б ты знала, как он мне надоел, — Анакин усмехнулся, притянул её ближе, потом вдруг стал серьёзным. — Я в отделе по борьбе с сексуальными преступлениями начинал. Наши тогда пытались закрыть трафик порнографии и «живого товара»Я втирался в доверие к очередному агенту, а потом сдавал его. «Товар» везли из Внешнего, по пути накачивали глиттерстимом — «блеском», как они его называют — до стеклянного состояния, потом перепродавали в студии и салоны. Страшно, — он на миг замолчал. Падме снова погладила его по руке: всё хорошо, сейчас ты здесь, я рядом. — А самое страшное — что эта пакость как дианога: отрубишь пару щупалец, она зароется поглубже, пересидит, а потом снова примется за старое.  
  
Их действительно было двое: один Анакин — весёлый, обаятельный парень, вечный двигатель и шило в известном месте, и второй — немного угрюмый и неразговорчивый, но прямой и честный. Кажется, из них двоих именно второй и был настоящим. Это он провёл пальцами по её волосам, по щеке — будто видел впервые, это он поцеловал её. И это он рассказывал сейчас обо всём, что накопилось за годы работы, которую он не выбирал.  
  
— Потом прошёл испытания, стал рыцарем, ушёл во Внешний, в пограничный флот, — он задумался, усмехнулся. — Там полегче было. Есть проблема, есть пути её решения, а начальство далеко и под ногами не путается. Потом прислали Снипс, видимо, чтоб мне жизнь мёдом не казалась.  
  
Анакин тихо рассмеялся — звук отдался в спине тёплой приятной дрожью, вокруг плеч чуть напряглись руки, притягивая ближе.  
  
— Она неплохая девочка. Умная, идеалистка только. Я пытался её назад отправить, но ничего не получилось, пришлось оставить как есть. Правда, училась она быстро, — он помолчал. — Потом была Зайгеррия. Раньше я как-то справлялся, а тогда… не знаю. Понимаешь, ладно я — себя мне не жалко, а вот Снипс в эту мясорубку кидать… Всё равно же ничего не изменится, хоть из кожи вон выпрыгни.  
  
— И что ты сделал? — Падме подвинулась, так, чтобы Анакин оказался не за спиной, а рядом. Он рассеянно погладил её по руке, опустил веки, задумавшись, Потом невесело хмыкнул.  
  
— Да много чего: Бену в морду дал, там ещё кто-то под горячую руку попался… а потом меня заломали, — Анакин дёрнул плечом. — Я тогда понял, что сыт этим всем по горло: и Орденом, и жизнью такой — и решил уйти. В смысле, совсем. Пусть дальше работают без меня.

— Не получилось? — сочувственно спросила Падме и застыла: лицо у Анакина закаменело, будто его свело, оно разом сделалось старше лет на десять. Только прищуренные глаза остались живыми, но взгляд был нехороший — тяжёлый, цепкий, как сквозь прицел.  
  
— Нас в Ордене учат отключать сознание на случай пыток или допросов, — начал он. — Один древний мастер выдвинул предположение, что разуму сознание не нужно, более того, в некоторых случаях оно даже вредно. Так что в случае угрозы можно вроде как отключиться от реальности. Вот я и попытался. Вытащили. Бен взял меня на поруки, привёз на Корусант.  
  
Он вдруг оттаял, заморгал, будто вывалившись из сна в явь. Падме встала рядом на колени, обняла, прижала его голову к своей груди. Казалось, этого Анакина она знает всю жизнь, может понимать его без слов. Он был настоящим, не пытался понравиться, не хотел удивить — просто был.  
  
— Уходи от них, — прошептала она ему в макушку. — Пошли подальше и дело с концом.  
  
Анакин поднял голову, посмотрел на неё снизу вверх.  
  
— Мне не дадут уйти, — он аккуратно высвободился и встал.  
  
Падме слабо представляла, что тот же мастер Кеноби может, к примеру, явиться к ней домой — хоть на Набу, хоть сюда — и холодным скучным тоном потребовать сдать оружие и посадить Анакина под арест за отказ явиться на службу.  
  
— Ну что ты такое говоришь… — начала было она, дотрагиваясь до его плеча.  
  
— Не дадут, — Анакин покачал головой. Заложил руки за спину и принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Не хочу демонизировать нашу контору, но… Доктрина меньшего зла, стоит ли судьба всей галактики одной слезы ребёнка, принцип необходимых жертв — ты это и без меня знаешь.  
  
Он говорил и говорил, его будто рвало словами. Будто сейчас на передний план вышел вовсе кто-то третий, и этот третий будто ужасно куда-то спешил, боялся опоздать. А потом мозг наконец переварил сказанное, но результат оказался так нелеп, что ничего кроме удивления не вызвал.  
  
— Но если всё, как ты говоришь, то это настоящее рабство! — возмутилась Падме.  
  
Анакин невесело ухмыльнулся, остановился наконец, зыркнул на неё из-под растрёпанных волос.  
  
— Долг, — поправил он. Покачал головой. — Но я больше не могу. Всеобщее благо — это хорошо, никто не спорит, но мне надоело ломить на Орден без отпусков. Мой приоритет ноль — это безопасность тех, кто рядом, — он подошёл ближе, мягко положил ладони Падме на плечи, словно большой зверь потёрся носом о щёку и шёпотом закончил: — А на судьбы народов мне плевать.  
  
— Вопиющая гражданская инертность, — так же шёпотом ответила Падме и тут же мысленно дала себе пинка: нет бы что хорошее перенять, так подцепила манеру дурацки шутить не к месту. — Прости.  
  
Анакин чуть дёрнул головой: мол, ерунда, я и не заметил.  
  
— Ты ведь любишь свою работу, — тихо и очень серьёзно вымолвил он. — Тебе есть, что терять. Подожди, — попросил он, когда Падме уже собралась было возмутиться и заявить, что ну работа, ну люблю, ну и что. — Понимаешь, я… Я не хочу, чтобы ты жертвовала всем этим. Ради меня.  
  
Второй — настоящий Анкин — не любил говорить, не умел говорить складно и красиво. Второму вообще было тяжело с людьми — наверное потому, что людям всё приходилось объяснять.  
  
— И ты думаешь, что я потом пожалею, — произнесла Падме и поняла, что попала в точку. И этот, второй Анакин тоже понял, что она поняла, и расслабился, отпустил внутренний контроль. — Ты думаешь, я буду винить тебя за всё.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя отговаривать, — просто ответил он. — Знаю, что должен, но не хочу. Не могу.  
  
— Жертвенность, — Падме усмехнулась, покачала головой, а потом обняла его, крепко-крепко. Зажмурилась, утыкаясь в грудь лбом. Анакин вздохнул, потёрся носом о волосы, прижал её к себе, будто укрывая от всего, а когда Падме чуть отодвинулась, он опустил голову, всмотрелся ей в лицо. — Я не буду жалеть. Я сама выбрала. Не буду.


	11. Chapter 11

**Корусант, двухсотый уровень, бар «Ультрафиолет»**  
  
— Сегодня на Набу, столице сектора Чоммель, был торжественно установлен памятник сенатору Падме Амидале Наберрие. Напомним, что сенатор Амидала, по заключению экспертов, была сбита неизвестным террористом в воздушном пространстве планеты. Поскольку тело погибшей так и не было найдено, королевой Джамилией были даны указания…  
  
Какая зараза опять его включила!.. Оби-Ван с ненавистью покосился на головизор над барной стойкой, прищурился, пытаясь уронить болтливый аппарат вниз. Полка с головизором дёрнулась, но и только. Кажется, кто-то слишком много выпил.  
  
Будто больше и новостей в галактике нет. Тысячи обитаемых систем, но этот сюжет словно преследовал. Оби-Ван уже успел выучить его наизусть, смог бы, наверное, при желании даже воспроизвести речь королевы.  
  
Конспирологи до сих пор считали сенатора пропавшей без вести — тело-то не нашли. Анакину повезло больше: от него осталась хотя бы рука. Оби-Ван и так, и эдак вертел хронику тех дней, но так и не мог сообразить, какого их вообще понесло в воздух? Разве не планировали сидеть до конца дела на грунте и носа не высовывать?  
  
Орден после последнего и наконец удавшегося покушения запустил внутреннее расследование, попутно пытался искать убийц, и всё это — на фоне открытого противостояния Республики с фракцией сепаратистов. На Набу решено было объявить досрочные выборы, перед Сенатом выступил канцлер с требованием принять решительные меры по борьбе с терроризмом. Участие Ордена в деле Амидалы не разглашалось.  
  
Сильнее всего гибель Анакина ударила по Асоке. Оби-Ван в тот день, когда обо всём узнал, нашёл её в Храме — одинокую, потерянную, потерявшую дар речи. Подошёл, приобнял за плечи и потянул к себе. И тогда она сломалась, уткнулась ему в грудь и горько заплакала, навзрыд, как ребёнок. Оби-Ван поглаживал её по худым дрожащим плечам, а Асока давилась слезами, комкала его тунику и всё спрашивала неизвестно у кого: «Почему? За что?» Ему нечего было ответить.  
  
Тот день казался бесконечным, а потом горевать оказалось некогда: отчёты, расследование, внеочередное заседание Совета, снова отчёты, потом волнения на Мандалоре… Как-то всё не было времени, чтобы сесть и обдумать случившееся.  
  
— Ещё одну! — Оби-Ван махнул бармену-тогруту, а когда тот без слов наплюхал в стакан новую порцию кореллианского, сунул в считыватель чип. — Бутылку оставь.  
  
Сегодня было особенно погано, потому он и пришёл сюда: выпить, потеряться в шуме толпы — что ещё нужно усталому оперативнику, который не так давно похоронил напарника? Вспомнилась строчка из военной песни мауи, её иной раз любил повторять Анакин, когда заходил разговор об отпуске: «Лечь бы на дно, как подводная лодка, чтоб не могли запеленговать». Вот и Оби-Вану сейчас хотелось лечь на дно, зарыться в ил: мол, нет меня, идите лесом, господа хорошие…  
  
К счастью, на танцполе наконец заступил на вечернюю смену ди-джей, и звук головизора заглушила музыка. Оби-Вану снова вспомнилась траурная процессия, какой её показали в новостях: голографическое изображение сенатора Амидалы, следом шагают молчаливые и опустошённые родители, сестра с семейством, королева Джамилия и прилетевшие на церемонию сенаторы. Мон Мотма, альдераанский король с женой, рядом мелькает светловолосая голова Сильи Шессон, сенатора от Тесмы. А дальше идут местные с цветами, и люди и гунганы. Траурно-синяя река с белыми островками букетов течёт вдоль набережной и наконец останавливается у временной мемориальной плиты с изображением Амидалы: королевы на одной стороне, потом — сенатора на другой.  
  
По головизору пошёл сюжет про Джеонозис: что-то насчёт незаконного строительства на местных верфях — и Оби-Ван повернулся спиной к бару. Жизнь шла своим чередом: к нему несколько раз подкатывали разводилы обоих полов, предлагали «блеск» и «первоклассный порошок, мамой клянусь!», звали окунуться в приключения на одну ночь (оплата почасовая, если брать сразу три, будет скидка). А ещё что-то говорили, махали руками, но он не слышал, может просто потому, что не хотел.  
  
— Мастер Кеноби? — Оби-Ван поднял глаза: рядом со стойкой, будто из-под земли, возникли двое лысых забраков с татуированными лицами. Хотя возможно, забрак был один, просто в глазах двоилось.  
  
— Тут кое-кто хочет с вами поговорить.  
  
Оби-Ван потряс головой, отмахнулся от доставучей галлюцинации.  
  
— Сгинь.  
  
Но галлюцинация оказалась упёртой: одна из татуированных рож улыбнулась (кажется, забраков всё-таки было двое) и достала из-за пазухи знакомый зелёный пузырёк «трезвянки» — средства от алкогольного опьянения, которое широко использовалось множеством человекоподобных рас.  
  
— Пейте, — забрак протянул Оби-Вану бутылочку.

— Ещё чего. Я уйму кредитов потратил, чтобы тщательно напиться, а тут приходишь ты и хочешь, чтобы я добровольно спустил свои честно заработанные деньги в пустой выхлоп. Да ни за что, — Оби-Ван и сам удивился, как в нынешнем состоянии смог произнести эту речь без запинки.  
  
— Ущерб вам возместят, — забрак положил на стойку чип. Оби-Ван со второй попытки просканировал его, присвистнул и махнул рукой.  
  
— Ладно. Давайте свою отраву.  
  
Будь он трезвым, триста раз подумал бы, прежде чем брать из незнакомых рук хоть что-то. Но пьяному всё до одного места. Оби-Ван одним махом проглотил содержимое пузырька, привычно поморщился от синтетического травяного привкуса и стал ждать.  
  
Вопреки зловещим предположениям, он действительно начал трезветь, а не свалился кулём на пол. Это уже интересно. Кто же этот загадочный собеседник?  
  
— Не отставайте, — забраки двинулись к выходу: тот, что повыше, раздвигал толпу словно крейсер, а его менее рослый сотоварищ и Оби-Ван болтались в кильватере.  
  
У посадочной платформы рядом с клубом был припаркован ничем не примечательный флаер, похожий на стандартную курьерскую модель. Когда все трое приблизились, корабль заурчал и поднял дверь кабины.  
  
— Прошу, — высокий забрак указал в проём. Оби-Ван, гадая, какого криффа не послал обоих сразу, забрался внутрь, сел в пассажирское кресло и притворился, что смотрит в окно.  
  
Флаер вёл тот, что пониже, и вёл довольно лихо: сначала бросил машину вниз, почти до границы техуровней, попетлял там, а потом по извилистой траектории поднялся выше, встроился в поток и неспешно полетел в сторону граничащих с промзоной районов. Старший забрак при этом то ли прикинулся задремавшим, то ли и в самом деле уснул.  
  
Опасности от обоих не чувствовалось — сколько ни выпил, это Оби-Ван понял бы. Началось всё с обычной пьяной бравады, а теперь… любопытство?  
  
Местом назначения оказалась приземистая четырёхугольная пирамида, подсвеченная зелёным по граням. Металлопрокатный комплекс «Шу-Торун Минералс», подсказала память,у них с Анакином во время испытательного срока здесь было задание. Саботаж, кажется…  
  
— Идёмте, — оба забрака дождались, пока он выберется, и направились к отмеченной зелёным пунктиром подсветки калитке в главных воротах пирамиды. Таких пирамид на Корусанте, вроде, было несколько, конкретно на этой совместно с одной из кореллианских инженерных контор производили корпуса и запчасти для транспорта. В том числе, лимитированных серий. Это вам не гунган чихнул, серьёзный бизнес, граждане.  
  
В коридорах ощущалась слабая вибрация: комплекс и сейчас работал, но не с полной загрузкой. Здание было почти полностью автоматизировано, немногочисленные органические сотрудники «Шу-Торун Минералс» занимались, в основном, устранением возможных неполадок и административными делами.  
  
Спустя ещё один поворот Оби-Вана пропустили в длинный зал со столом — кажется, комнату для презентаций. В развёрнутой на полную голосфере сидел ещё один забрак, он кивнул вошедшим, но и только.  
  
— Присядьте, — кажется, за разговоры в этой парочке отвечал тот, что был меньше ростом. — Он сейчас подойдёт.  
  
Он? Хорошо уже, что не «они». Оби-Ван тихо снял спрятанный под туникой лучевик с предохранителя, потом уселся в кресло. От скуки уставился на голосферу, но символы и изображения менялись слишком быстро, да ещё и расположены были в несколько слоёв — дохлый номер, всё равно ничего не разобрать.  
  
— Рад видеть, что вы в добром здравии, магистр Кеноби. — Неизвестный не стал устраивать зрелище, просто вышел из двери в дальнем конце зала. Шагал медленно, давая привыкнуть. Оби-Ван окинул его взглядом: гибридная армейская броня, ноги и руки усилены экзосистемой — либо её носитель часто использовал снаряжение в агрессивной среде с большим тяготением, либо восстанавливался после травмы. Голову скрывал глухой шлем с тонированным в цвет основного материала визором. Голос звучал немного странно: либо у говорившего имелись повреждения гортани, либо он говорил через вокодер.  
  
— Как, вы сказали, вас зовут? — вежливо поинтересовался Оби-Ван, поднявшись из кресла, и с лёгким раздражением отметил, что незнакомец в броне выше ростом. И откуда только такие дылды берутся…  
  
— Моё имя слишком известно в определённых кругах, чтобы я мог открыто назвать его, — саркастично произнёс «броненосец». Забрак в голосфере, который всё время разговора сидел тут и притворялся деталью интерьера, фыркнул. — У меня к вам есть деловое предложение.  
  
— Впечатляет, — Оби-Ван поднял бровь. — Но, боюсь, ввиду полного отсутствия свободного времени… — он с притворным сожалением развёл руками, в который раз спрашивая себя, какого криффа тут делает.  
  
— От этого предложения вы не сможете отказаться, — незнакомец подсунул под края шлема большие пальцы, щёлкнул там чем-то и стянул его. — Ну и трепло же ты, Бен.  
  
Сначала у Оби-Вана чуть не отвисла челюсть, потом ему очень остро захотелось дать собеседнику в глаз, но рыцарь Кеноби взял верх над простым сельским парнем Беном — вместо мордобития он лишь от души выругался по-хаттски. Вдогонку прибавил ещё пару слов на диалекте джаккуанских сталкеров, а потом просто хлопнул собеседника по плечу, заставив того поморщиться.  
  
— Напомни мне потом дать тебе пинка… герой, — уронил Оби-Ван, а потом шагнул ближе, вгляделся, и только головой покачал. Чудесным образом оживший Анакин умудрился свести на нет всё, чем был ценен для Ордена: обзавёлся длинным шрамом через бровь, набил на висках татуировки, которые шли к уголкам глаз как рисунок пустынной змеи, сделал что-то непонятное с волосами — словом, теперь особых примет у него было хоть отбавляй.  
  
— Обниматься не будем. Не заслужил, — пробурчал Оби-Ван, а потом сдался: — Рад тебя видеть.  
  
— Взаимно, — Анакин скупо улыбнулся, положил шлем на стол. — Надеюсь, в Орден ты не побежишь.  
  
— Делать мне больше нечего. Официально ты покойник, мой юный падаван, — Оби-Ван пожал плечами и уселся в кресло. — Руку жалко?  
  
— Жалко, — признался Анакин и сел рядом. — Осколок. Хорошо хоть, что раскалённый, а то бы я там кровью истёк.  
  
— И как? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван.  
  
— Спаскапсула. Обломки разбросало по трясине, половину сожрала местная живность. Хорошо, что рукой не поживилась.  
  
— Тебя, — Оби-Ван ткнул в него пальцем, — искали с провидцами. Прочесали всю местную ауру Силы. Где ты лазил?  
  
— Лечился, — Анакин пожал плечами, бесхитростно улыбнулся. — Мне ещё повезло, а у жены до сих пор постельный режим.  
  
Оби-Ван покивал, вздохнул: и как раньше не догадался…  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты, мой усопший друг, женился на такой же покойнице… — пробурчал он. — Ладно, что ты там говорил о деле?  
  
— Сейчас, — Анакин залез в пояс, вытащил оттуда небольшой продолговатый футляр. — Посмотри, лучше всего прямо сейчас. А потом будем разговоры разговаривать.


	12. Вместо эпилога

**Корусант, металлопрокатный завод «Шу-Торун Минералс»**

— Вейдер? Ты серьёзно? Думаешь, никто не поднимет твои дела времён пограничной службы, не вспомнит диалект татуинских рабов и не сложит одно с другим?

Они шли к залу для презентаций, который Анакин в шутку называл «командным пунктом», грейсор вышагивал следом. Подозрительные углы он уже обнюхал, выяснил, что опасности они не представляют, и дальше шёл с таким видом, будто это он тут живёт, а люди пришли в гости.

— Вся прелесть в том, что я слишком низко летаю, чтобы кто-то тратил силы на расследование, — Анакин взъерошил ворох мелких косичек, в которые были заплетены оставшиеся волосы, почесал свежий шрам на щеке. Отчего-то Оби-Ван был уверен, что шрам не просто след от ранения, а нанесён намеренно. — Моя спутница куда таинственней: леди Коуру с Шу-Торуна. По слухам, она незаконнорожденная дочь короля, — он не удержался и прыснул.

Оби-Ван закатил глаза.

— Что за голодрама? Какие короли, какие дети?

— Внебрачные, — ответил Анакин. — Целая одна почти-принцесса. На Корусанте не то в ссылке, не то наводит мосты для торговли рудой. А что, Монтан перекупил почти все шу-торунские шахты, обозвал себя королём — ему нетрудно обеспечить легендой хоть внебрачного ребёнка, хоть мон-кламарскую балерину.

— Только не говори, что ты помог ему с шахтами.

— Чуть-чуть. И то это почти не считается, — Анакин показал правой рукой размеры этой «несущественной» помощи. — Кстати, как звать животное?

Грейсор поднял лохматую морду, принюхался.

— Герцогиня, — мрачно ответил Оби-Ван и рассеянно поскрёб грейсора за ухом. Тот непрошенную ласку стерпел: мол, раз уж мы с тобой перешли к настолько близким отношениям, пользуйся пока я добрый.

Анакин присвистнул, серьёзно покивал, а потом не выдержал и заржал.

— Это тебя после Мандалора так корячит? Хочешь толсто намекнуть её светлости на некие тонкие обстоятельства?  
  
— Наоборот, — едко ответил Оби-Ван и снова почесал зверя за ухом. — Жажду намекнуть на высокородность её светлости. Животное-то породистое.  
  
— Вы сколько лет уже знакомы? — отсмеявшись, вдруг серьёзно спросил Анакин. — Со времён твоего ученичества? Смотри, выйдет она за какого-нибудь там графа Дуку, к примеру, и ты до конца жизни будешь на людях давить каменную морду, а в одиночестве ругать себя последними словами.  
  
— Это не твоё дело, юный падаван.  
  
— Ладно, понял, — примирительно поднял руку Анакин. Они наконец дошли до комнаты заседаний. Сегодня тут было даже оживлённо: в голосфере, как всегда, обнаружился старый знакомый — забрак, которого, как Оби-Ван уже знал, зовут Фералом. Рядом сидел тот, из памятного дуэта, что был ниже ростом, Мол. Вроде бы, они с Фералом были родственниками. Чуть поодаль общалась с двумя сидящими прямо на полу представителями неизвестной расы внебрачная принцесса Коуру собственной персоной.  
  
Она изменилась с тех пор, как Оби-Ван помнил её в последней ипостаси: как и муж, обзавелась татуировками на висках, сменила сложные причёски на стрижку, но спокойствие и некий дипломатический флёр остались. Даже несмотря на пластоидную чёрную броню, что пришла на смену церемониальным платьям.  
  
Оби-Ван поприветствовал её кивком, а потом обернулся к Анакину.  
  
— Ну, и что это за народ хиш такой? Я ещё не припомню случая, чтобы кому бы то ни было просто так дарили целую планету, да ещё и с подачи канцлера. Ты ведь об этом хотел поговорить?  
  
Анакин кивнул, выдвинул себе кресло.  
  
— Ты садись, разговор серьёзный, — начал он. — В общем, несколько дней назад пограничники обнаружили в обычном космосе караван. Медленные огромные корабли типа «баржа», с борта каждого шёл сигнал бедствия. Работала там моя старая бригада, «Призраки», они проникли на борт и обнаружили там неизвестных разумных, — он указал на доспешные фигуры, которые тут же выпрямились во весь свой двухметровый рост и повернулись.  
  
Оба медленно сняли шлемы: Оби-Ван заметил у каждого под глазом, рядом с окружённым мандибулами ртом, такой же шрам как у Анакина.  
  
— Так что, Бен, рад представить тебе Эре'де и Кеи’на из клана Кета'н'ития — официальных представителей народа хиш.  
  
Оби-Ван выдержал оценивающий взгляд двух пар глаз, потом попробовал исподволь прощупать обоих через Силу и замер. Ничего. Пусто. Будто Эре'де и Кеи’н были покойниками или их не существовало вовсе.  
  
Оба чуть развели мандибулы, утробно рыкнули — кажется, усмехнулись — и вернулись к беседе. Разговаривали, как Оби-Ван только что заметил, через вокодер на каком-то диалекте общегала, впрочем, иногда представители хиш переходили на некое горловое наречие — кажется, родной язык беженцев.  
  
— Видал? — тихо спросил Анакин. — Вот и я тоже обалдел по первому разу. Судя по всему, караван пришёл из-за диска. Возможно, прошёл через один из древних гипер-туннелей, а потом просто дрейфовал в обычном космосе. Они и правда беженцы: на борту никого, кроме детей и калек, — он бросил взгляд на обоих хиш. — Эре'де и Кеи’н самые старшие, главы не только своего клана, но и всей общины. Они рассказывали, что их народ истребили пришельцы — некие «шипастые демоны» или как-то так. У самих хиш традиции почти как у ортодоксальных мандалорцев, даже черепа они собирают, но от этих тварей бежали на край вселенной. Взрослые, способные держать оружие, взяли на себя вражеский флот, чтобы дать уйти спасательным транспортам. Кеи’н сказал, что они спали в стазисе, пока навигационный компьютер корабля не обнаружил в космосе признаки цивилизации.  
  
— Говоришь, они головы собирают? — Оби-Ван бросил взгляд на одного из хиш, который, негромко проговаривая какую-то гортанную фразу, ворочал когтистой рукой в голосфере.  
  
— А, ну да, — Анакин коснулся шрама на щеке, — я теперь типа член клана. После того, как сумел навалять Эре'де. Но это ерунда, Бен. Самое главное — хиш не ощущаются в Силе. Как и сам знаешь кто.  
  
— У нас тоже их видят, — тихо сказал Оби-Ван. — Видения. Огонь, война на уничтожение, эти твари… Совет пока раскачивается, но еле-еле: как же так, мы выйдем из равновесия, нельзя этого допустить — и прочее доисторическое говно банты.  
  
— А ты, я гляжу, в отступники решил податься? — усмехнулся Анакин. — Если что, хиш хотят отомстить, они будут воевать на нашей стороне.  
  
— Да какое там — в Совете у тебя теперь есть сторонники. Считают, что надо исследовать видения, определить место и время. В первых рядах мастер Ти и внезапно — Винду.  
  
Анкин усмехнулся, почесал бритый татуированный висок, а Оби-Вану вдруг на миг стало не по себе: он подумал, что они ещё не готовы, что слишком рано, у Республики недостаточно сил и техники, слишком мало известно об этих загадочных захватчиках из видений будущего.  
  
— Думаешь, началось? — тихо спросил он.  
  
Анакин посмотрел на беседующих с женой хиш, потом окинул взглядом комнату, уставился в пол.  
  
— Не уверен, — наконец вымолвил он. — Но времени у нас мало. Не знаю, как там Совет, а я очень не хочу стать вымирающим видом галактики.


End file.
